THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW: INFINITY
by LooneyAces
Summary: A parody of Ace Combat Infinity. After another failed money scheme attempt, Daffy joins the mercenary force Arrows Air Defense and Security and becomes the mercenary pilot 'Reaper' and must now stop a terrorist threat that was resulted after the Ulysses Disaster 20 years ago. While being a mercenary pilot, can Daffy prove to Tina that he can make a difference? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Arrows

**Hello everybody. This is LooneyAces here with a new story. It is a parody of the brand new video game Ace Combat: Infinity. This story will start probably a new series of stories as this will now takes place in The Looney Tunes Show Universe, which is now called the Infinity Universe. All my previous stories before this one took place in the Shattered Skies Universe (Classic Looney Tunes Universe). However, references from the Shattered Skies Universe, mostly from the story LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES, will be retconned into this story and the Infinity Universe. So, if you haven't read any of the other stories, be sure to do so. Disclaimer: I do not own Looney Tunes and Ace Combat. Looney Tunes and its characters are owned by Warner Bros. and Ace Combat and its callsigns, locations, weapons, aircraft and characters are owned by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. I hope all of you enjoy this story. Anyway, on with the first chapter.**

Chapter 1: Arrows.

It was a beautiful day in the Los Angeles suburbs and in one house lives a rabbit and a duck. The rabbit had gray fur with white-colored fur cheeks and black eyes and he is wearing a red polo shirt and blue jeans. His name is Bugs Bunny. The duck had black feathers, a white ring around his neck and orange legs and beak and he is wearing a blue polo shirt and jeans. His name is Daffy Duck. Right now, they are preparing for a party because today is December 31st, 2018. New Year's Eve. Bugs has just finished the preparations. Then the bell rang. Bugs went to answered and it was Daffy's girlfriend Tina. Tina is a beautiful duck with yellow feathers, long brown hair, black eyes, light orange legs and beak, and she's wearing a white shirt with red sleeves and a blue demim skirt. She also brought her swimsuit for the pool.

"Oh, hi Tina." Bugs greeted with his Brooklyn accent.

"Hi Bugs." Tina greeted with her New Jersey accent. "Am I here early?"

"Yes you are." Bugs replied. "Daffy should be at the pool."

"Thanks."

With that, Tina goes to the backyard to search for Daffy. Once she went outside, Tina gets startled when she finds a dozen crabs in the pool.

"Daffy." Tina called.

"Oh, hi Tina." Daffy greeted.

"Why are there crabs in the pool?" Tina asked.

"To make some money." Daffy replied.

"Daffy, we all know that all of your money making schemes will always end in failure." Tina said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daffy asked in concern.

"Your failure in using the lobsters." Bugs said as he appeared.

"And our lawyer scheme." Lola said, who appeared. Lola is a rabbit with tan fur with peach-colored fur cheeks, short blonde hair, black eyes, and her ears are pointed back like a ponytail. She's wearing a blue dress and she's Bugs' girlfriend.

"Being CEO of Enormocorp." Speedy said. Speedy is a mouse of Mexican origin. He lives in the house, owner of Pizzarriba and a friend of Bugs and Daffy.

"Y-y-y-your time as a se-se-se-security guard." Porky said. Porky is a pig who knows Daffy back in high school and even gave him a bad high school life.

Daffy's anger was building while the others said about his failures.

"You people think I can't be successful or get money?!" Daffy snapped.

Everyone, mostly Tina, was surprised that Daffy would yell at them like that.

"I'll get money somehow. And when I do, you'll be sorry." Daffy said.

Daffy then walks by the front door, but not before saying something that Bugs haven't heard in a long time.

"You all are despicable!" Daffy said before slamming the door shut and leaving the house.

Afterwards, Daffy never came back for the New Year's Eve party. The next day, Daffy came back to start business on how to make money. After finding nothing, Daffy decides to take a walk in downtown even though it's windy. While walking, Daffy thinks.

'Can I be successful? Can I make money? More importantly, will I be able to support Tina once I marry her?' Daffy thought.

Then, a piece of paper flew on Daffy's face. Daffy removed it and looked at it.

"Arrows Air Defense and Security." Daffy said reading the paper. "Mercenary, aircraft, money. This is the answer! I'll join Arrows!"

Afterwards, Daffy heads to a Arrows recruitment center.

**That's the end of this chapter. I almost forgot, this story takes place after the events of all the episodes of the show. Anyway, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Difference

**Sorry for the long wait, I was very busy, so I didn't have time. But, now, I'm back. Anyway, here's chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: Difference.

Daffy has arrived at a recruitment center where he is planning to join the mercenary force known as Arrows Air Defense and Security. He has a appointment with a recruiter and he is waiting for him.

"Daffy Duck." The recruiter called.

Daffy went inside the office and took a seat.

"Okay, let's see. Daffy Sheldon Duck. Age 24. Born on April 17th, 1994." The officer said looking through Daffy's records. "Okay Mr. Duck, I understand you want to join our organization."

"Yes, Sir." Daffy said.

"Okay. Do you understand that Arrows is a mercenary force specializing in aerial warfare?" the officer asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you understand that you are only doing this for money and that you will be under command of the United Nations?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay. First question, do you have any military experience?"

"Yes. I served in the United States Marine Corps for one year before being let go because of my webbed feet."

"Okay. Do you have any flying experience?"

"I went to flight school until I got expelled."

"Okay. Here in Arrows, we will make sure you will fly." The officer said. "Now, I need you to get a copy of this form and fill it out twice. Once you're done with it, come back here so that I can go over it and you should be good to go."

"Thank you, Sir." Daffy said.

With that, Daffy decides to go to Copy Place to get a copy of the form. Once he got there, he saw Tina helping out a customer. Tina then stopped in her tracks. It was like she just saw a ghost. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't say anything.

"I'm sorry about last." Daffy said.

"No, I'm sorry for how I treated you." Tina said.

After apologizing for a moment, Daffy gets on with the subject.

"Listen, Tina. I need a copy of this form." Daffy said.

Daffy hands the form to Tina and she is shock on what it's for.

"Arrows? Daffy, this is a mercenary force." Tina said in concern.

"Tina, I could get money by becoming a mercenary pilot. I mean, I could actually make a difference." Daffy said.

"No, no you couldn't make a difference, you're just one person."

"But Tina, I CAN make a difference."

"How? Please, tell me how you can make a difference?"

"I could be a mercenary pilot."

"Yeah, but you got expelled from flight school."

"So?"

"Don't start, Daffy. You know well that's impossible."

"No, it's completely possible, please Tina, you know I can make a difference. You said on our first date, you like a project."

"Yeah, but you don't have the slightest idea on how to fly a jet. What are you gonna do? Fly cargo planes? We both know you'd never stand that."

"Why are you so against me going. If I want to become a mercenary, why can't I?"

"Because I can't lose you!" Tina yelled.

Tina ran to the break room. Daffy went in and found her sitting on the floor crying. Daffy walked over to her and grabbed her.

"Shh. It's okay, Tina, it's okay. I'm still here. I love you." Daffy said.

Tina just kept crying. Daffy picked her up and sat on a chair with Tina sitting across his lap crying into his shoulder.

"Don't leave me." Tina mumbled.

"Tina, you won't lose me. I promise."

"You say that, but you want to become a mercenary and get involved in a war. What if…What if you don't come back?"

"I'm gonna come back. I know you don't want me to risk my life, but I need to make some money. I really truly think I can make a difference."

"I'll let you go…but…but…don't make me say what I'll do."

"Okay, I promise you, I'll come back."

"If I lose you, then there's nothing left for me."

"Don't worry about that, I'm going to come back. I told you, I promise."

"I love you, Daffy."

"I love you too, Tina."

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mercenary Training

**Sorry for the long wait. I was playing Ace Combat Infinity, and it's a great game. You should try it out, for those who are gamers. Anyway, here's chapter 3 everybody.**

Chapter 3: Mercenary Training.

After Daffy made a promise to Tina yesterday, Daffy goes to the Arrows recruitment center to return the two copies to the recruiter, and hopefully become a member of Arrows.

"Daffy Duck." the recruiter called.

Daffy went inside the office and took a seat.

"Alright Mr. Duck. Do you have the forms?" the recruiter asked.

"Here you go." Daffy said handing him the forms.

The recruiter read through the forms for a moment before saying…

"Well, Mr. Duck, after going through these forms and your record, you are now a new member of Arrows."

"Are you serious?!" Daffy said kinda surprised.

"Yes, Tomorrow, you will go through training in San Diego. Glad to have you join us."

"Thank you, Sir." Daffy said.

With that, Daffy heads home. When he got there, Tina, Lola, Speedy, and Porky were there.

"WOO HOO! Well everyone, I am now officially a mercenary for Arrows!" Daffy said.

"Why would you want to-to-to-to be a mer-mer-mer-mercenary?" Porky asked.

"Or a pirate." Speedy muttered.

"I told you before, I need money." Daffy said.

"For what?" Bugs asked.

"It's…It's personal." Daffy said.

"You're crazy." Bugs said.

"Am I?" Daffy asked.

"Yes." Bugs replied.

"Am I?" 

"Yes."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Enough. Look, can't you guys support me for once. If I want to become a mercenary, then let it be. Right now, I need money for something personal. End of discussion." Daffy said.

With that, Daffy heads for his room to get ready for tomorrow.

The next day, Tina is driving her Dodge Challenger to San Diego to take Daffy to the former Marine Corps Air Station Miramar. Once they arrived, Daffy and Tina has their last moment together.

"Daffy, I'll support you on this." Tina said.

"Tina, like I said, I promise I'll be back." Daffy said.

Tina gave Daffy a big hug and Daffy return the hug.

"Tina, when I do come back, I'll make it up to you." Daffy said.

Afterwards, Tina kisses Daffy and leaves. Daffy heads for the base to start his training. Meanwhile, Daffy meets up with one of the trainers.

"Excuse me, but are you one of the trainers?" Daffy asked.

"Are you Daffy Duck?" the man said.

"Yes." Daffy replied.

"Ah, Mr. Duck, I've been expecting you. I will be your trainer. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sergeant Harrison." Harrison said.

"Nice to meet you, Harrison." Daffy said.

"Now Mr. Duck, you understand that you will undergo the hardest training day in and day out to become the best mercenary pilot you are?" Harrison asked.

"Yes, Sergeant." Daffy replied.

"Good. All right, let's start your training."

Afterwards, Harrison starts training Daffy for the next 3 months. After those 3 months, Daffy is about to take his first tutorial, flying a F-4E Phantom II.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	4. Mission 0: Test Flight

Mission 0: Test Flight.

[San Diego, USA. 1200 hours. April 15, 2019.]

Tower: "Welcome to your flight training test. You are cleared for takeoff. Winds are 360 degrees at 10 knots."

Daffy: "Roger, taking off."

Daffy: "I'm airborne."

Tower: "All right, we've got you on radar; coming in loud and clear. Commencing flight test. We'll start by checking your aircraft."

Daffy: "Lead the way."

Tower: "Let's test your ascent and descent capabilities. Raise your pitch and ascend."

Daffy: "Ascend."

Daffy: "Check."

Tower: "Good. Now lower your pitch and descend."

Daffy: "Descend."

Daffy: "Check."

Tower: "All right. Next up, let's test out turning. Try turning your aircraft to the right."

Daffy: "Check."

Tower: "Now trying your aircraft to the left."

Daffy: "Check."

Tower: "That's it. Good. Now use your auto-level control to go back to level flight."

Daffy: "Auto-pilot."

Tower: "Good job. Now use your yaw control to move horizontally right."

Tower: "Check. Nicely done. Use your yaw control to move horizontally left."

Daffy: "Check."

Tower: "Okay. That wraps up the basics. Next, we'll test acceleration and deceleration. Increase your throttle to build speed."

Daffy: "Acceleration."

Daffy: "Check."

Tower: "Well done. Next, decrease your throttle to lower your speed."

Daffy: "Deceleration."

Daffy: "Check." 

Tower: "All right, speed checks confirmed. Now I need you to perform a high-G turn."

Daffy: "Turning."

Daffy: "Check."

Tower: "Good job. No issues with your aircraft. Everything checks out nice and smooth. Next up, we've got an ordnance test for your standard missiles. Approach the dummy target up ahead and lock onto it from standard-missile range."

Daffy: "Roger that."

Daffy: "I have a lock."

Tower: "All right, you're in range. Fire a missile."

Daffy: "Fire."

Tower: "You're in range and locked on. Fire a missile."

Tower: "Target destroyed. Nice work. Next, we need to check your radar equipment. Use your search radar to find and attack the dummy targets. Your search radar can be swapped out for a mid-or-wide-range battle map."

Daffy: "Missile launch."

Tower: "Dummy target 1 destroyed."

Daffy: "Radar locked."

Tower: "Dummy target 2 destroyed."

Daffy: "Firing!"

Tower: "Dummy target 3 destroyed. Three targets left."

Daffy: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Tower: "2 targets left."

Tower: "All targets destroyed. All checks complete. Return to HQ."

Daffy: "Roger."


	5. Chapter 4: Mercenary Daffy

**To LooneyLooneyDaffy, thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it and I hope you like the story. Anyway, here's chapter 4 everybody.**

Chapter 4: Mercenary Daffy.

Today is April 20, 2019, and a special event is taking place at the Miramar Air Station in San Diego. A graduation ceremony for the recruits, including Daffy, as they are about to officially become mercenary pilots for Arrows Air Defense and Security and Sergeant Harrison will be presenting the medals. Not to mention that Bugs, Lola, Porky, Speedy, and Tina are going to watch the ceremony. Anyway, the Commander in charge of the ceremony had the recruits form up in the drill square to formally congratulate them. Everyone, including Daffy, were wearing flight suits and a scarf to cover their necks, like a traditional mercenary would wear. The Commander then start saying the recruits' names so that they can receive their medals, first promotion, etc.

"Daffy Duck!" the Commander announced.

Daffy came to the stage to where Sergeant Harrison is waiting for him with his medal. The sergeant gives Daffy the medal before saying in a low voice…

"See me after this."

"Yes, Sergeant." Daffy whispered.

Meanwhile, Daffy's friends, mostly Tina, didn't know how to react after seeing Daffy now becoming a mercenary, but they support him.

After the ceremony, Daffy did what Harrison told him to do.

"Congratulations." Harrison said.

"Thank you, Sergeant." Daffy replied.

"As you know, you will be deployed to one of our bases across the globe." Harrison said.

"I understand." Daffy replied.

"Good. You will be deployed to Tokyo, Japan. There are a few squadrons available for you." Harrison said.

After the conversation, Daffy goes to meet up with Tina and the others.

"Congratulations." Tina said. "I'll support you anyway I can."

"Thanks, Tina." Daffy replied with a smile.

"So are you gonna get deployed?" Bugs asked.

"Yes. I'm gonna get deployed to Tokyo, Japan." Daffy answered.

"Oh, Japan, where the Great Wall is. No wait, I think is the Eiffel Tower. Oh, we should visit the Eiffel Tower!" Lola said making Bugs and Daffy roll their eyes on her confusion.

"Anyway, Daffy, please…" Tina was interrupted by Daffy's hand.

"Don't worry. I'll be back, like I promised." Daffy said.

"Please do." Tina said not before giving him a picture of herself.

Afterwards, Daffy gets prepared to head for Tokyo, Japan.

**That's the end of this chapter. If you are familiar with Harrison, there's your first reference from the Shattered Skies Universe. Anyway, please review.**


	6. Chapter 5A: Lost Butterfly

**Here's chapter 5 everybody.**

Chapter 5A: Lost Butterfly.

It's May 1st, 2019. It has been 11 days since Daffy has become a mercenary pilot for Arrows Air Defense and Security and 1 week since Daffy was deployed to Tokyo, Japan. Daffy has been getting used to the surroundings, the air base, the people, and the city of Tokyo.

Meanwhile, at a unknown location, a projector was turned on and it loads up before a man's voice is heard.

"It'll be twenty years to the day soon. The day the sky was ripped apart, and countless bolts of lights rained down upon us. I think this calls for a little history lesson. In 1994, a group of asteroids was discovered taking a long elliptical orbit around the sun. They were created when an unknown asteroid struck the 1986VG1 Ulysses, an asteroid in orbit around Jupiter. The orbit of these 'Ulysses asteroids' was on a collision course with Earth with an estimated 10,000 meteors set to strike the surface. Since there was no way to divert the orbit of each asteroid, construction began on a vast anti-air railgun network, a last-ditch effort to intercept and destroy the meteors. They built six facilities. The test unit Type -0, was built in China; Type 1 was built in America; and then four Type 5 units were built in Australia, Turkey, Namibia, and Argentina. In July 1999, the asteroids began to strike. Thanks to the railgun network, damage was kept to a bare minimum….only enough to destroy the entire world order. Never in its existence had mankind experienced such a catastrophe. It came to be called the Ulysses Disaster. The near-total loss of infrastructure led to economic chaos…particularly in the hard-hit Eurasian continent. To avoid total breakdown, the nations of Asia and southern Europe rearranged themselves into regional federations. Military budgets were slashed, and the federations poured most of their money into rebuilding. The depletion of energy sources brought on by the loss of territory soon proved to be a major problem, one that quickly led to an escalation in disputes over natural resources…" the man said before a beeping sound and the words sortie order appeared on the screen. "We'll continue this later."

Meanwhile, back at the base, Daffy was in a briefing with two people. Both of them are ducks. One of them was tall. He had black hair and eyes, white feathers, orange beak and he was wearing a green flight suit with a scarf around his neck and he is wearing eyeglasses. The other duck is about the same height as Daffy. He had black hair and eyes, tan feathers, orange beak and he is wearing a flight suit just as Daffy is.

Anyway, the tall duck with the glasses loads up the projector to show a strategic map of the world and then starts the briefing.

"All right. Time to start the briefing. We've got a new guy here today, but I'll have to cut the introductions short. My name's Goodfellow, and I'm your rep from the Arrows. As you know, Arrows is a mercenary force specializing in aerial warfare. Some people like to call us 'pirates'. I'd prefer they called us 'privateers', at least. We're being employed by the UN Security Council, after all. Anyway, the UNSC's Military Staff Committee just sent Arrows a request for deployment. It was originally going to be an escort mission for the UNF Pacific fleet stationed in Tokyo Bay, but that's changed. We now have multiple unknown UAV's flying towards Area J4E…Japan's former capital of Tokyo. In other words, right here. The UAV's are likely armed. We need them downed before they reach city limits. This'll be the first sortie for the rookie here, TAC name 'Reaper'. Here's your emblem. Omega from the Bone-Arrow flight will be supporting you on this mission. Follow his instructions. I'll be expecting results, you hear? Dismissed." Goodfellow briefed Omega and Daffy, who now has the callsign of Reaper.

Daffy and Omega rose from their seats.

"Welcome to Bone Arrow Squadron." Omega said in a British accent before leaving the room.

"Thanks." Daffy said.

Daffy followed Omega to the hanger, where their aircraft are waiting for them. Omega's aircraft is a EF-2000 Typhoon. Daffy's aircraft is a F-4 Phantom II. It was painted gray with a yellow strip on the top of the tailfin. On the tailfin was the acronyms UNF and Daffy's emblem, the grim reaper. Daffy's grim reaper emblem is also on the wings, replacing the traditional roundel. After analyzing his aircraft, Daffy takes off with Omega to stop the UAV's that are heading for Tokyo and his first combat sortie.


	7. Mission 1: Lost Butterfly

Mission 1: Lost Butterfly.

[Tokyo, Japan. 0900 hours. May 1, 2019.]

Omega: "Lot of meteor dust in the air again today. Hard to believe it's already been 20 years, huh? And the sky's still full of that junk."

Reaper: "I know."

SDF Pilot: "This is the JASDF309 squadron. Requesting affiliation."

Omega: "This is Omega from Arrow's Bone Arrow Squadron, working under independent UN command. We're here on operational support."

SDF Pilot: "The Pirates, huh? HQ told us to expect you. Good luck out there."

Omega: "Yeah, you too."

Reaper: "Wow, look at the Joto Crater."

Goodfellow: "Goodfellow to all Bone Arrows. We will now commence mission operations. Engage any enemy craft you come across."

Reaper: "Reaper, roger that."

Omega: "Omega, affirmative. Bandits on our twelve. Probably surveillance UAVs."

Goodfellow: "Cleared to engage."

Omega: "Keep yourself together, rookie. These drones aren't even armed."

Reaper: "Reaper, Fox Two."

Reaper: "Target destroyed."

Goodfellow: "All enemy UAVs down."

Goodfellow: "All units, we've got new bandits approaching. Use your long-range search to get their location. Switch to your wide-range battle map."

Reaper: "Copy that."

Goodfellow: "The locator on your HUD will show what direction the bandits are coming from. Follow the locator."

Reaper: "Fox Two."

Reaper: "Bandit destroyed."

Goodfellow: "Another enemy flight approaching."

Omega: "More of them?!"

Goodfellow: "Be careful. A few bandits have anti-air ordnance on them. I'm adding a TGT display on your HUD container. Take those down before anything else."

Omega: "Remember, you can't fire missiles while you're reloading. Classic rookie mistake."

SDF Pilot: "Whoa, is that a Quox?!"

Omega: "These bogies are a lot more agile than the last guys!"

SDF Pilot: "A general-purpose drone designed by JASDF. It might just be a close resemblance."

Reaper: "I have you now."

Reaper: "Bull's eye!"

Goodfellow: "All UAVs destroyed. Good work."

Omega: "More radar blips? What the heck?!"

Reaper: "Not again."

UNF Pacific Fleet Captain: "Enemy UAVs approaching. Open CIWS fire!"

Reaper: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Goodfellow: "Enemy UAVs are attacking urban areas. They're striking the coastline from Shinagawa to Kawasaki."

Omega: "They're the same armed versions we just ran into!"

Goodfellow: "All units, eliminate them before there's anymore damage."

Reaper: "You're mine!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed."

Goodfellow: "All enemy UAVs down. No further enemy presence in this airspace."

SDF Pilot: "This is JASDF309. Thanks for your support."

Omega: "Glad to be of service."

Reaper: "Anytime."

Goodfellow: "I'm getting the latest damage report now. Looks like they didn't reach the evacuation zones. Not too shabby, Reaper."

Omega: "These things—Quox craft you said? Why would they be striking Tokyo?"

Goodfellow: "I'll get the UNF to brief me on the UAVs later. All units, clear to return home."

Reaper: "Dang…"


	8. Chapter 5B: Lost Butterfly

Chapter 5B: Lost Butterfly.

Daffy and Omega has arrived back to base after stopping a flight of UAV's, including one that goes by the name 'Quox', from damaging Tokyo. Goodfellow was also the AWACS for the Bone Arrow Squadron. After going through post-landing checks, Daffy and Omega heads for the briefing room to listen to Goodfellow's debriefing.

"This is believed to be a terrorist attack carried out by armed forces from the Iyuli region. They've caused extensive damage to Tokyo. The naval fleet was also attacked, so the UNF generals are all furious right now. The UAV's they used are an upgraded version of the MQ-90 Quox, a Japanese made UAV that's also been deployed in the Americas. It may be unmanned, but it's still a very powerful bomber. It's equipped with an aggressive aerodynamic design and a new type of semi-automatic control system. The UNSC says it's a Wernher Noah product. Apparently the control system's a top-secret design that they stole. Wernher denies everything, of course. Navigation would normally use a system that relies on improved GPS satellite tech, but this craft uses a different relay system for its operations. We also caught an unknown fighter craft flying at high altitude over the area. The UN's going to raid and inspect Wernher's facilities in Iyuli and the other special zones shortly. Wernher Noah's the biggest company in its field. Normally the UN doesn't like doing anything to make them angry. Now, though, I guess they don't have much choice." Goodfellow said. "Dismissed."

"Hey, rookie, that was amazing combat flying."Omega said.

"Yeah, you single-handedly took down those UAV's." Goodfellow said.

"Beginners luck." Daffy said.

"Well, keep it up, Reaper." Goodfellow said.

"So, I didn't get your names." Daffy said.

"It's better if go by our callsigns. That way it would be easier." Goodfellow said.

"Oh, okay." Daffy said.

"Well, we'll talk about each other some other time. I have to talk to the top brass. Anyway, good job." Goodfellow said before leaving.

"So, Omega, those Quox craft keep dodging our fire…they're like butterflies." Daffy said.

"Yeah, I know. I also heard some humming as well." Omega said.

"The most awkward thing is that Goodfellow told us that there was a unknown aircraft flying at high altitude over the area, and we missed it." Daffy said.

"I wonder what's that all about?" Omega said.

"I don't know, but we'll find out someday." Daffy said.

Afterwards, Daffy and Omega became friends and the UNF will start investigating this attack.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 6: Wernher Noah

**Here's chapter 6 everybody.**

Chapter 6: Wernher Noah.

Back at the unknown location, the projector was being load up again before the same man's voice was heard talking to the same person, who he was giving the history lesson to that person earlier.

"Welcome back. Let's continue where we left off." The man said. "Now, where was I…? Oh, right. So, tensions were escalating worldwide. The wars that resulted led to an increasing number of refugees. To handle these refugees, special semi-autonomous zones were established in the EU, the Asian Nations, and part of Russia. Iyuli, the zone founded in southern Russia, was the largest of them land-wise, which allowed them to take in vast numbers of migrants. But, these refugees were treated like cheap labor. Living conditions grew worse, and the region was soon home to gigantic slum areas. Anti-foreign worker demonstrations were rife across the entire zone, threatening peace and welfare in the surrounding regions. As a result, a certain company stepped in to help support the job market in the refugee zones. That company was Wernher Noah Enterprises, the defense-contractor giant. Once nations had to slash their military budgets after the Ulysses disaster, the private military service industry, with its mercenary forces experienced a major boom. Also, thanks to the Advanced Automated Aviation Plant introducing enhanced computer numerical control to aircraft manufacture, it became a simple matter to rebuild previously-existing aircraft designs. The resulting glut in available aircraft led to a new issue: A lack of pilots to control them. Hence why you now see mercenary groups cobbled together from drop-out pilots…Ahem. But I digress. The nations and federations overseeing the special zones welcomed Wernher's support. In turn, Wernher received huge parcels of land and a massive workforce to do its bidding. Soon, the company expanded from its core military business into energy and space development. Their business had an enormous impact on recovery efforts around the world, and the localized conflicts began to simmer down. Now we come to today, twenty years later. The special zones have shown major economic growth under Wernher's wing, but the huge weapon stockpiles stored in these zones have made them a breeding ground for armed extremist groups. These groups have formed a multi-national network spread across the special zones, and more and more, we're seeing them carry out 'anti-imperialist' attacks in the nations surrounding Iyuli. This has led the UN and the world's superpowers to label them terrorists. Which bring us to…" the man said before seeing that the person that he was talking to had its eyes close. "…Hmm? Are you awake? Sorry; you must be tired. We can pick this up another time."

The person turns off his projector.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 7: Trip to Tokyo

**Here's chapter 7 everybody.**

Chapter 7: Trip to Tokyo.

Back at her Los Angeles apartment, Tina had heard the news of the Tokyo air attack. It was now becoming a nightmare to her.

"Daffy…!" Tina cried.

Tina then immediately called Bugs, Porky, Lola, and Speedy to come over to her apartment. After a few minutes, they all arrived.

"Guys, I called you here today because Tokyo suffered a terrorist attack today and Daffy is over there." Tina said with a worried tone.

"What are we gonna do?" Bugs asked.

"We have to go to Tokyo and find him. I want to make sure he's okay." Tina replied.

"Are you crazy, with all the terrorist threats happening in the Eurasian continent, it's risky, senorita Tina." Speedy said.

"I have to-to-to-to agree with Speedy. Ever sinec the Ul-Ul-Ul-Ulysses Disaster, there has been a lot of conflict in that region." Porky said.

"Look, Daffy is my boyfriend, okay. He maybe greedy, but I love him." Tina said.

"Even if we want to go to Tokyo, where are you gonna get the money? A flight to Tokyo is expensive." Bugs said.

"Hold that thought." Tina said before going to her room and closing the door.

In her room, Tina made a phone call to her father, Frank.

"Hello?" Frank said on the other side of the line.

"Dad, it's me." Tina said.

"Tina. Honey. How you been?"

"Not good. I need your help."

"What is it?"

Tina explain to Frank everything, from Daffy joining a private military company, to the Tokyo terror attack.

"Why would Daffy become a mercenary?" Frank asked.

"He needs money, I don't know for what though." Tina replied. "So, can I get the money to go to Tokyo, daddy?"

"I'll let you go, under one condition. I come with you."

"Well, you used to work for the CIA. Okay, daddy." Tina said.

"Good, but it gonna take months before we can go, probably 3 months due time."

"Okay, love you.

Afterwards, both hang up and Tina went back to the living room to tell the others.

"Pack your bags, people. We're going to Tokyo in 3 months." Tina said.

Afterwards, Tina and everyone else starts preparing for their trip to Tokyo. What they don't know is that this will be a huge mistake.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 8A: Great Migration

**Here's chapter 8 everybody.**

Chapter 8A: Great Migration.

It's been 15 days since the Tokyo terror attack, and now Daffy, Omega, and Goodfellow are now deployed back to their Arrows base in San Diego. Anyway, Daffy and Omega and another pilot were in the briefing room waiting for Goodfellow to show up. Daffy hasjust met Bone Arrow 3. He is also a duck. He had blonde hair, black eyes, green feathers, and light orange beak. As usual, Daffy don't know his name, but his callsign is Bronco. And he doesn't talk much during battles. Anyway, Goodfellow and another duck showed up. The duck was a pilot as well. He was slightly tall. He had black hair, black eyes, yellow feathers and a orange beak, and he is slightly buffed. Daffy heard about him. He is the flight lead of the Bone Arrow Squadron and he is known as Viper. He is also a veteran mercenary ace. Anyway, Goodfellow starts the briefing.

"Following the Tokyo terror attack, the UN staged emergency inspections on facilities in Iyuli. They didn't obtain any evidence on the new UAVs we saw, but they did discover plans for an orbital weapon. Multiple nations are apparently involved in its development. The UN calls it 'a violation of space treaties and a new threat to replace nuclear proliferation'. They're demanding the project be halted immediately. As a result, the chief military official at Wernher's been forced out of the company. But this thing isn't over yet. In fact, it's just beginning. We've spotted a large squadron of unidentified transport aircraft heading for Area B9K, an aerospace center in the West Indies, accompanied by escort craft. The center was involved with the development of the space weapon I discussed. The nature of the cargo is unknown, but once we identify the craft as hostile, you have permission to shoot them down. Normally this would be a UNF or USAF job, but given how tense things have been with Latin America, the US doesn't want to pour any more oil on the fire. All in all, they'd prefer it if the media kept their focus on the Tokyo attacks instead of this. That's why they enlisted us 'privateers' for their dirty work. It oughta be a pretty good payday for us. We'll be having our best pilot on this op. In Arrows, if you're a top earner, you get first priority over everyone else. You want money? You want fame? Then you're gonna have to outdo our ace here." Goodfellow explained while mentioning Viper as the ace.

Afterwards, the Bone Arrow Squadron heads to the hanger to head for their aircraft. Omega is flying his Typhoon, which is his main aircraft of choice. Bronco's aircraft is the two-seated F-16F Fighting Falcon. It was painted in the usual USAF paint scheme. Viper's aircraft is Soviet era MIG-21bis. The tail shows Viper's emblem, a snake that forms a infinity mark. Daffy's aircraft is now an F-16C Fighting Falcon. Daffy's doesn't have a main aircraft of his choice yet, but he'll get one soon. Anyway, everyone boarded their aircraft and took off for the West Indies. They are heading to the aerospace center known as Comona Base.


	12. Mission 2: Great Migration

Mission 2: Great Migration.

[Comona Base, West Indies. 1300 hours. May 15, 2019.]

Omega: "Ahh, nothin' like a trip to the Caribbean."

Goodfellow: "Goodfellow to all units. The unidentified transports and escorts are approaching the aerospace center. Once we identify them as hostile, you have permission to shoot them down. Don't let them damage the aerospace center."

Viper: "Bone Arrow 1, this is Viper. I'm getting a radar blip on our twelve."

Goodfellow: "Goodfellow to Viper. Switch to an open channel and send out a notice."

Viper: "Yeah, yeah. Copy that. (Annoyed SIGH) Attention unidentified aircraft. This is the Arrow squadron operating under independent United Nations command. Follow our guidance and change your-."

Goodfellow: "FC radar targeting from the craft. They're bandits."

Omega: "I knew it!"

Goodfellow: "All units, permission to engage!"

Viper: "All right, let's get this party started. Hey. You. Bone Arrow 4. The rookie with that stupid emblem. You're with me. I wanna see what you got."

Reaper: "Sure thing…I guess."

Reaper: "Fox Three!"

Viper: "Transports down. Time to wipe up the rest."

Goodfellow: "Watch out! Enemy launching air-to-air missile. You got a missile coming for you, rook. Dodge it."

Reaper: "Missile, evading!"

Goodfellow: "Nice evade. Stay focused."

Goodfellow: "Watch out for missiles as you take out the enemy."

Reaper: "Roger that, Goodfellow."

Reaper: "I have a lock."

Goodfellow: "Fire."

Reaper: "I missed!"

Viper: "Grab 'em."

Reaper: "Locked on."

Goodfellow: "Fox Three."

Reaper: "I bagged one!"

Omega: "Not too bad, rookie."

Viper: "More of 'em on our twelve. Think you can keep up with me, kid?"

Reaper: "I'll try my best, Viper."

Omega: "Y'know, that Reaper emblem you got freaks me out. Feels like I'm gonna get haunted. How 'bout I paint a nicer one on there for you, huh?"

Reaper: "No thank you."

Goodfellow: "Your tactical recon data's been updated. Check your HUD, rookie. Your tactical data link activates when you're in close range of allied craft. It's incorporating sensor fusion technology. If you've got a tactical data link, your FCSes will work in tandem to boost the whole squadron's attack power."

Omega: "It'll boost your accuracy, reload speed, firepower, and a heck of a lot more."

Reaper: "Nice."

Goodfellow: "Watch your distance from the others as you proceed."

Reaper: "Fox Three!"

Goodfellow: "Enemy transport down."

Goodfellow: "One hostile transport left."

Reaper: "Target destroyed."

Goodfellow: "You know how to use you data link, I hope?"

Goodfellow: "Enemy transport squadron destroyed."

Omega: "Hey, rookie, take a look at Viper's craft. The thing's old enough to be in a museum, but he threw a boatload of cash into customizing it. And see that infinity mark on the side? That means he's shot down so many bandits, he can't even keep count anymore."

Viper: "Viper here. King Bailout, do you copy? Seem like you got a lot of free time over there. You just got back in the air, don't get yourself shot up again."

Omega: "Roger that, Viper…You always know when he's nearby, too, 'cause you can smell his breath."

Goodfellow: "All bandits confirmed down-."

Viper: "Not yet they aren't. We got a couple stragglers."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "We've got transports down."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "First group already arrived. Cover the rest."

Goodfellow: "Third enemy flight incoming. Take them all down."

Viper: "Right. Time to make the donuts."

Reaper: "Radar locked."

Viper: "Grab 'em."

Omega: "Kill 'em!"

Reaper: "Say goodbye."

Goodfellow: "Five hostile craft left."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "I see one with a snake emblem."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Be careful. They're stronger than we thought."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "That's Viper! He's a veteran mercenary ace."

Reaper: "This isn't your day."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Break! Break!"

Viper: "Data link lost."

Reaper: "Fox Two."

Goodfellow: "Half the enemy flight's down. Keep it up."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "What the heck?! They're pushing us back!"

Goodfellow: "Viper's shot down a bandit. The rest of you better shape up before he gets all of 'em."

Omega: "Boy, Viper, you sure step your game up once your creditors starts harassing you, huh?"

Reaper: "Fire!"

Reaper: "Bull's eye!"

Goodfellow: "One bandit left. This is it."

Omega: "The last one's mine."

Viper: "No it ain't. I still got some money left to make."

Reaper: "Too late."

Omega: "Aw, man. The rookie got to him first."

Goodfellow: "All bandits offline. Great job, Bone Arrow squadron."

Viper: "Time to go home."

Omega: "Whew…"

Goodfellow: "Goodfellow to Viper. How'd our new recruit do?"

Viper: "The Reaper kid? Not bad, considering. If he applies himself, I can see him becoming useful. Anyone can, if they put in the time to get past their growing pains."

Goodfellow: "Too bad the last guy didn't get that far."

Viper: "Yeah, because you pushed him too hard."


	13. Chapter 8B: Great Migration

Chapter 8B: Great Migration.

The Bone Arrow Squadron arrives back to their San Diego base after intercepting and destroying a group of transports and escort fighters over the Comona Base at the West Indies. After going through the post-landing checks, Viper, Omega, Bronco, and Daffy heads for the debriefing.

"Well done. The aerospace center emerged unscathed. We're investigating the transported cargo right now. For now, this'll remain a covert op. Now, I know you guys just went halfway around the world, but I've got more work for you. A group of nine high-powered executives known as the Greymen have been kidnapped in Russia. We're talking elite members of the most exclusive circles of world economics and government. Meanwhile, terrorist forces have occupied a Wernher military facility in Iyuli, in southwest Russia. We've got armed insurrections around other Wernher facilities, too, and we think they're connected. So, we'll be heading for Russia." Goodfellow said.

"Nice flying, kid." Viper said.

"Yeah, you almost outdo Viper here." Bronco said.

"Not too bad, rookie." Omega said.

"Still beginners luck. There's a chance that I could get shot down someday." Daffy said.

"Well, let's hope not." Viper said.

"Hey, Omega. How come Viper called you King Bailout?" Daffy asked.

"Because I get shot down a lot." Omega said. "Yep, I get constantly shot down during operations."

"Also, Viper, what did you and Goodfellow meant by last guy?" Daffy asked in concern.

"Well, Reaper, before you joined us, there was another rookie who had your position before. He was killed in a previous operation because of Goodfellow's excessive pressure over performance." Viper replied.

"Oh, poor kid." Daffy said.

"Let's hope you don't get the same fate." Viper said.

Afterwards, Daffy became friends with Viper and Bronco. Later that night, Daffy was in a barrack looking a photo of the love that he miss a lot.

"Who's the girl?" Omega asked, who shares the same barrack with Daffy.

"That's my girlfriend, Tina." Daffy replied.

"She must be lucky to have a boyfriend like you." Omega said.

"Thanks. I can't help but miss her." Daffy said.

"You know, there are job openings here at Arrows. Maybe she can join us." Omega said.

"Thanks, but I don't think she'll join." Daffy said.

"Well, don't you wanna be with her?" Omega asked.

"I hope so. I love her dearly. To tell you the truth, the reason I join Arrows so that I can get Tina a ring so that I can ask her hand in marriage." Daffy said. "And don't tell anyone."

"You're secret is safe with me. Your girlfriend must be lucky to have you as her boyfriend." Omega said.

"Thanks. What about you, do you have a girlfriend?" Daffy asked.

"No, but I will someday." Omega replied.

"Oh, well, we should get to bed. Got to get ready to head to Russia." Daffy said.

"Yeah, you're right." Omega said.

Afterwards, the Bone Arrow Squadron makes preparations for their next mission at Russia.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 9A: Rescue

**To LooneyLooneyDaffyand my special guest Charlie Garland, thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. You can check my other stories (all taking place in the Shattered Skies Universe) as well, since there will be references from those stories to this story. Anyway, here's chapter 9.**

Chapter 9A: Rescue.

It's been three weeks since the Bone Arrow Squadron's mission over the Comona Base at the West Indies, and for those past three weeks, the squadron has been preparing for the operation that will take place in Russia. For Daffy, he learns that the terrorist group is known as the Sons of Troia, and he knows that this terrorist group will be hard to stop. Anyway, Daffy, Omega, Viper, and Bronco were at the briefing room to listen to Goodfellow's briefing. The projector loads up showing the usual Arrows logo before showing the strategic map of the world.

"Right now, we've got a hostage-rescue operation taking place at the Wernher facility in Area R2M, southwestern Iyuli. It's being led by a team of regular military forces. The terror group we're up against is likely to stage a large-scale counterattack. You'll be providing close-air support, going in ahead of our commando forces to destroy surveillance sites. You'll also be responsible for striking the hostiles around the facility to ensure a smooth approach for our commandos. Once we've secured the nine Greymen hostages held in the central facility, we'll need you to back up the commandos as they pull out of the area. On this op, you'll be working alongside a UNAF tactical fighter squadron, the 'Ridgebacks'. Unlike you guys, they're about as elite a force as you can get. If we don't rack up more kills than they do, it's gonna impact my bottom line—and thus, yours. Dismissed." Goodfellow explained.

"All right guys, let's show those single lines what we're made of." Viper said.

"Single Line?" Daffy said.

"That's their nickname due to their the single line they have on the back of their planes."Viper said.

"Oh. Well, let's get on it." Daffy said.

Afterwards, everyone heads for their aircraft in the hanger. Daffy aircraft is now a Russian Sukhoi SU-25 Frogfoot, an attacker aircraft. It was painted the usual Turquoise Russian Navy camouflage paint job, and of course, has the words UNF and the Reaper emblem. Afterwards, everyone took off for Iyuli.


	15. Mission 3: Rescue

Mission 3: Rescue.

[Iyuli, Special Economic Zone of Russia. 1500 hours. June 2, 2019.]

Goodfellow: "Bone Arrows. We are now commencing the hostage rescue operation."

Bertz: "This is Lieutenant Bertz, Marine FAC. I'm currently flying en route to our goal point. We've got no defense against anti-air fire. Requesting you subdue all hostile forces in our flight path. I'll be counting on you, pirates."

Goodfellow: "You heard him. The commando forces' choppers are en route. Support the commandos until they reach the suspected holding point for the hostages. First up, destroy any and all enemy installations in their flight path. Time to get to work."

Reaper: "Roger that."

Viper: "Viper to Bone Arrows. Keep an eye on your altitude while you're striking the ground targets."

Omega: "Omega, roger."

Bronco: "Bronco, roger."

Reaper: "Reaper, roger."

Goodfellow: "Viper, you back up the rookie."

Viper: "Yep."

Reaper: "Fox Two."

Viper: "Time for a little mano-a-mano flight training. Call it 'Viper's Ace Seminar 101'."

Reaper: "Ground target destroyed."

Viper: "Hey, rookie. You got any air-to-ground special weapons loaded? If you do, try 'em out sometime. They're pretty useful. If you got 'em, might as well use 'em, eh?"

Reaper: "Sure thing."

Omega: "That's your sage advice?"

Viper: "Can you shut your yap for half a second? Everything in due time."

Reaper: "Fox Two."

Goodfellow: "Installations confirmed destroyed. Head to the next objective."

Omega: "Omega to Goodfellow."

Goodfellow: "Go ahead."

Omega: "I heard the aerospace center op we were on wasn't forced on us by the UN so much as we forced our way into the op. Is that true?"

Goodfellow: "Well, I wasn't about to give up on a good payday."

Omega: "It's just money, money, money all day with you, isn't it?"

Goodfellow: "We need that money to purchase new aircraft. There's a guy in our force who keeps getting shot down…"

Reaper: "Ha, good one!"

Omega: "Yeah, yeah, guilty as charged."

Viper: "Zip it, guys. I have visual on our next target."

Bertz: "15km to destination, keep us safe."

Reaper: "Installation destroyed."

Goodfellow: "Enemy installations in the area destroyed. Proceed to the target point."

Viper: "All right, time for 'Viper's Ace Seminar 102'."

Reaper: "I have visual."

Viper: "Rookie, watch the data on your HUD. Enemies with a dotted-line container around them are blocked by the terrain. You can't hit 'em from where you are. Reposition yourself and attack from another direction. Slow and steady wins the race, and all that. You could also try dive-bombing the target from above…not that you're good enough for that yet."

Reaper: "Roger that, Viper."

Omega: "Boy, keep that up and we're gonna have Viper Jr. on our crew soon, huh? The last thing I need is Viper and his clone yelling at me in stereo."

Viper: "Oh, I wouldn't expect a clone. Aces come in all shapes and sizes. Right, Goodfellow?"

Goodfellow: "You could say that."

Reaper: "Firing."

Goodfellow: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Bertz: "1km to destination. We appreciate the help, pirates."

Omega: "Huh? Radar blip from behind, responding to IFF. Allies?"

Slash: "Move."

Omega: "Whoa!"

Reaper: "Cool jets."

Edge: "Edge to Slash. The 'pirates' got in ahead of us."

Slash: "Yeah. Thanks for the opening act. We'll take over from here."

Viper: "There they are. I see the single lines on their backs."

Omega: "Pfft. Stupid modern-art emblems…"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "This is the UNF-affiliated AWACS Sky-Eye. I'll be directing combat ops for all active aircraft."

Goodfellow: "This is Goodfellow. We're commencing tandem operations. Sky-Eye will take over command of all Arrows units."

Reaper: "Roger that."

Slash: "All Ridgeback units. Ignore these clowns and proceed with your mission as normal."

Reaper: "Hey, who are you calling clowns?!"

Goodfellow: "Destroy your targets before those elite fools can get to them. They're gonna take all our money."

Omega: "Copy that. Your worst nightmare, huh?"

Reaper: "I need the money as well."

Viper: " 'Viper's Ace Seminar 103'. Rookie, you gotta be hungry. Whether you're 'elite' or not means nothing. You perform in battle, you get to reap the rewards. That's just how we operate. Never let 'em take your prey."

Omega: "Let's go, Reaper."

Reaper: "Let's show 'em."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Locked on."

Bertz: "This is Lieutenant Bertz of Marine Forward Air Control. We have SAMs stationed in our path. Requesting fire support!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Sky-Eye to all units. Secure the helicopters' LZ. Destroy the anti-air missile sites."

Slash: "Ridgeback here. Wilco, Sky-Eye."

Omega: "Don't let 'em get that."

Reaper: "I'm trying but they're too fast."

Viper: "Data link lost!"

Viper: "SAMs are dangerous. If you see one fire, take evasive action immediately."

Reaper: "Missile! Evading!"

Bertz: "Hurry up! We're gonna get shot down!"

Reaper: "Fox Two."

Reaper: "SAM destroyed."

Omega: "How many SAMs do we have?"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Three in all. Engage and destroy."

Reaper: "Firing!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "First enemy SAM site destroyed."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Locked on."

Reaper: "Fire."

Omega: "Watch your aim."

Viper: "Nice kill."

Slash: "Sorry, pirates."

Omega: "Whoa, hands off, man."

Reaper: "You ain't sorry."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Fire."

Reaper: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Reaper: "Missile launched."

Reaper: "Hit."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Second enemy SAM site destroyed. One SAM site left."

Slash: "Oh, you're still there? Huh. I figured the 'Grim Reaper' would've been off to his next target by now."

Edge: "I'll take that."

Viper: "Hey. I don't need any babies stealing our candy."

Edge: "Shouldn't you be in a retirement home by now?"

Viper: "Heh. Good one."

Slash: "Edge, quit wasting your time with those guys."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Carry out the operation at once. All airborne flights, there's only a few enemy installations left. Continue to engage."

Reaper: "Fire."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Anti-air missile sites offline."

Bertz: "Thanks for the help! Commencing landing! Go, go, go!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "All airborne units, watch over your area and destroy the remaining enemy hotspots."

Reaper: "Roger that, Sky-Eye."

Bertz: "Landing complete. We're going in! Collins, move Bravo Team to the rear!"

Collins: "Roger!"

Bertz: "Alpha team en route!"

Edge: "Call 'emselves 'privateers', huh?"

Slash: "Curious about the pirates, Edge?"

Edge: "Nah. Was just expecting more from 'em."

Slash: "Yep. Just a bunch of irregulars. Try not to mess up the pace here, all right?"

Reaper: "Well, us 'irregulars' will be better than you guys."

Omega: "Ugh. They beat us once in kill count and now they think they run the place…Maybe I just felt like taking it easy against these wimps, y'know?"

Viper: "Omega, don't ease up on me. They may be weak, but that doesn't mean you can afford to slack off."

Slash: "You just never shut up…"

Reaper: "Ugh."

Slash: "All Ridgeback units. This might be a cakewalk, but stay focused."

Bertz: "We're inside the target facility. Facing light resistance. Proceeding forward."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Sky-Eye, roger."

Bertz: "This is Alpha Team. Approaching target room."

Bertz: "Storming in!"

Bertz: "What?"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Lieutenant Bertz, status report."

Bertz: "Ugh! We have no prisoners in sight. Repeat, no prisoners. The entire facility is unmanned!"

Reaper: "What?!"

Omega: "So this was all for nothing?"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "What?!"

Reaper: "What the heck?!"

Reaper: "Whoa!"

UNF Squadron Pilot: "Aagh!"

UNF Squadron Pilot: "I'm hit! I'm bailing out!"

UNF Squadron Pilot: "Nngh! I can't hold it!"

Goodfellow: "What was that?!"

Viper: "What the heck?!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Javelin squadron, Saber squadron, do you copy? No!"

Omega: "Someone explain what the heck's going on!"

Slash: "Stay in formation! Keep focused on your surroundings!"

Goodfellow: "Some kind of high-explosive shell?!"

Viper: "That can't be the end of it! They're gonna hit us again!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "This is Sky-Eye! All units, we've got something flying in at supersonic speed! It's coming at you from long range! Lower your altitude!"

Omega: "What's he want us to do, burrow underground?!"

Viper: "Darn it! Into the canyon! That's the only way!"

Reaper: "Get low and stay low."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Commando team, stand by where you are! Anyone in high altitude is an open target! Move it!"

Reaper: "Oh geez, let's get outta here!"

Goodfellow: "Arrows, all units! Follow Viper into the canyon!"

Slash: "Ridgebacks, follow me. I'll mark out a route."

Edge: "Right behind you."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "You'll be open to hostile fire at high altitude. I'm restricting your altitude to 800m (2600ft)."

Viper: "All flights at higher altitudes, descend into the canyon now!"

Omega: "Rookie, stay calm! Watch the altimeter on the right of your HUD!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "We think the previous attack came from a railgun."

Reaper: "What?!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Second wave of fire imminent. All units, proceed through the canyon and escape this airspace."

Omega: "Yo, rookie! Don't fall behind Viper!"

Reaper: "Got it, Omega!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Second wave of hostile fire detected. Sending estimated point of landing and blast zone to all units. Get out of the blast zone before my countdown hits zero!"

Reaper: "Here they come!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Five, four, three, two…Impact!"

Reaper: "Ugh!"

Omega: "Hey! They're firin' at us in the canyon, too!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Be advised, the railgun blast disseminates flammable gas into the atmosphere, triggering a large secondary explosion. This blast may cause damage, even at low altitudes. Once you see the initial explosion, get away from the site immediately. Work your way around the secondary explosion!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Incoming blast!"

Reaper: "What power!"

Reaper: "Tina…"

Reaper: "Almost there!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "You are now clear of the airspace. Enemy fire has subsided. Removing altitude restrictions."

Omega: "Whew! Not gonna deal with THAT again."

Goodfellow: "Arrows, all units report. Rookie, you still alive?"

Viper: "Bone Arrow flight fully accounted for."

Omega: "What in the heck WAS that?!"

Goodfellow: "I don't know, but when I hear 'railgun', one thing comes to mind…"

Viper: "Yeah…"

Slash: "We would've been out quicker if these pests could actually keep in formation. Slash to Ridgebacks. We're going home."

Edge: "Roger. Se ya pirates."

Omega: "All business, huh?"

Goodfellow: "Viper, sounds like you got a good pupil there."

Viper: "Copy that. Better get 'Viper's Ace Seminar 104' ready. It's gonna be a lot tougher than the last three."


	16. Chapter 9B: Rescue

Chapter 9B: Rescue.

The Bone Arrow Squadron arrived back at base after an unsuccessful rescue mission at Iyuli. They also have to escape the area due to hostile railgun fire. They also flew with their rivals, the Ridgeback Squadron. After going through the post-landing checks, everyone heads for Goodfellow's debriefing.

"The terrorist groups were apparently planning to commandeer an anti-air railgun in Turkey. We were too late to stop them, and now it's in the hands of the enemy. They're using Menhir-3, a geosynchronous satellite, to aim the gun. Due to the Comprehensive Space Warfare Ban Treaty, we're not allowed to touch it. Luckily, the gun can only fire extreme close-range SS ordnance; that gives it the shortest firing range we can hope for. Let me be clear, though, that it's 'extreme close-range' only in astronomical terms. What's more, its power is overwhelming. It can cover a 4 million foot radius, which means we've essentially lost air superiority in Eastern Europe and the western Middle East. We also have a confirmed SSTO launch from the West Indies a few days back. That presents the possibility that Wernher's satellites have been seized by the terrorists." Goodfellow said.

"Say, you guys know the names of the Ridgeback guys?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah, Edge's name is Lexi Bunny, the only female member of that squadron. The flight lead is Piper Duck. The other two, we just know them as Fencer and Axeman." Viper replied.

"You guys know about this anti-air railgun?" Daffy said.

"Yeah, it's called the Stonehenge Turret Network, an asteroid interception installation that was originally built to protect the planet during the Ulysses Disaster. There are currently 6 facilities built. Now, one of them is in control of the terrorists." Viper said.

"That's bad." Daffy said.

We better get ready to face Stonehenge." Bronco said.

"Yeah…" Viper said.

After that day, the Bone Arrow Squadron, mostly Daffy, gets ready for their toughest operation yet. And that's face the Stonehenge Turret Network.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 10A: Stonehenge

**Here's chapter 10 everybody.**

Chapter 10A: Stonehenge.

It's been one month since the unsuccessful mission and railgun attack at Iyuli, and for that pass month, the Bone Arrow Squadron has been preparing for the operation to disabled one of the facilities of the Stonehenge Turret Network. This will test Daffy's ability to survive and his promise to Tina that he'll come back to her. Anyway, the squadron got called to the briefing room. Daffy knows that this will be a tough mission, but one that can't be avoided. Once the Bone Arrows reported in, Goodfellow starts the briefing.

"The UN is planning for a bombing run in Iyuli. However, we can't go near the area because it's within railgun firing range. Thus, we'll be staging an attack in Area T8F, central Turkey, at the Stonehenge Type 3 disaster memorial. If you're stuck by the railgun's fire or the shockwaves it generates, you'll be killed instantly. Also, our enemy has an electronic countermeasure system installed in the area around Stonehenge. It's jamming our radar FCS and making it impossible to lock on from airborne craft. As such, we'll try to have an allied ground force approach Stonehenge and use artillery to destroy the ECM base. Eliminate any hostile defense forces that may halt their advance. Once the ECM site is destroyed, you'll be able to lock on again. That's when you'll attack and destroy the railgun itself. This is gonna be a test for all of you. You'll be accompanied by a team of crack pilots from the UNF and elsewhere. Don't let them get ahead of you. Any of you guys destroy the railgun, you're gonna get a real hefty bonus." Goodfellow explained. "Dismissed."

"Darn, the Ridgebacks again, and I don't have a good plane to compete with their ASF-X Shinden IIs." Daffy said.

"Don't worry, Reaper. Your main aircraft is finally here." Viper sid.

With that, everyone went to the hanger. When Daffy got there, he was amazed on the aircraft he is going to fly. A F-22 Raptor in all its deadly glory. Daffy couldn't believe that he was going to fly the Raptor, one of the best planes ever, and now it's his for now on. Daffy looked around his new F-22. It was painted the usual USAF gray paint scheme. It had the words UNF and the yellow strip on the tailfins. It also had his usual Grim Reaper emblem on the tailfins, wings, and the side of the fuselage near the missile bay doors. Afterwards, Daffy and the others climbed into their aircraft and took off for Stonehenge.


	18. Mission 4: Stonehenge

Mission 4: Stonehenge.

[Stonehenge Turret Network, Turkey. 1100 hours. July 8, 2019.]

Omega: "Whoa, look at that!"

Viper: "Shut UP, Omega!"

Reaper: "Whoa!"

UNF Squadron Pilot: "Rapier 2. I'm hit!"

Viper: "Heck of a welcome party!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "AWACS Sky-Eye to all flights. We're ready to commence attack operations against Stonehenge. All aerial squadrons will support the advance of our ground forces. These ground forces will attempt to destroy the electronic countermeasure system in the center of Stonehenge. Once they do and your radar-based FCS is back online, you will begin to attack the main railgun."

Omega: "Roger. Roger! Just send me the data already!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Sending fire-zone data. Check your displays. Get out of the danger zone before my countdown hits zero. Spread out and support the ground forces. This blast may cause damage, even at low altitudes. Once you see the initial explosion, get away from the site immediately. Work your way around the secondary explosion!"

Reaper: "Incoming from Stonehenge!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Wave two incoming!"

Viper: "Get out of the danger zone! It's gonna mow you down!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Five, four, three, two...Impact!"

Reaper: "Argh!"

Omega: "Argh! The shockwave's crushing me!"

Bertz: "That thing can do ground strikes, too?!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "Railgun blast! Report damage!"

Bertz: "Keep going. If we sit still, we're just gonna take more casualties!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Incoming fire!"

Reaper: "Here's our chance for a little payback."

Reaper: "AA guns destroyed!"

Bertz: "This is Lieutenant Bertz of FAC. Alpha Team is heading for its goal point! We're being blocked by tanks up ahead. Requesting fire support."

Collins: "This is Sergeant Collins, Bravo Team. We need some CAS over here, too!"

Omega: "What are you crazy?! We're runnin' for our lives up here!"

Slash: "If you're just gonna mess around Omega, go do it back home."

Edge: "Hello there, pirates."

Omega: "Ugh, not Single Line again."

Reaper: "We're gonna win today."

Reaper: "Enemy tank destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Ground casualties are building up. All aerial flights give them support now."

Reaper: "Roger that!"

Collins: "This is Bravo Team. We're being blocked by crossfire; cannot advance forward! Where's our air support?!"

Slash: "Ridgeback'll handle it. All units, target hostiles blocking Bravo Team. Precision is key here."

Reaper: "Fox Two!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed."

Collins: "This is Bravo Team. We have visual on friendly aircraft approaching. About time you guys showed up!"

Viper: "Quit screwing around! Let's take 'em down!"

Omega: "What's the plan, Viper?"

Viper: "Just shoot whatever you can!"

Omega: "Roger that. Same as always then!"

Reaper: "Reaper, Fox Two!"

Reaper: "Hit."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "All squadrons, be advised, ground forces cannot advance. Support them now!"

UNF Squadron Pilot: "Ngh!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "Nice pinpoint strike there!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "This is Charlie Team! Our MBTs are being blocked! Holding fast and continuing artillery fire!"

Bertz: "Charlie Team can't move! 75% of ground forces still active!"

Reaper: "The barrage fire is too intense!"

Collins: "This is Bravo Team. We're en route once more. Thanks for the air support!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "AA guns destroyed!"

Reaper: "Enemy tank destroyed!"

Bertz: "Alpha Team 10km away from firing range to the ECM site! That railgun's still firing at us!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "This is Delta Team! We're starting to take damage! Requesting CAS!"

Bertz: "Delta Team just took cannon fire! We're down to 50% of our ground force! What're our air squadrons doing?!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Incoming fire!"

Slash: "Got 'em."

Edge: "Edge, target destroyed."

Viper: "Single Line's murdering us!"

Reaper: "Darn!"

Omega: "I can't even fly straight in these conditions!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "Enemy tanks destroyed! That was a Single Line craft that got 'em!"

Bertz: "I can see the rest of the squadrons. There's a sight for sore eyes."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

Bertz: "This is Alpha Team. We've reached the target point. Sorry to make you wait! Opening fire on the ECM site!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "All units, stand by until ground forces complete their attack."

Reaper: "Roger."

Slash: "Weird. The railgun's gone dead."

Reaper: "There it is, Stonehenge."

Reaper: "Dang, that thing is huge!"

Reaper: "Fox Three!"

Reaper: "Hind is down!"

Reaper: "Watch out!"

Bertz: "Gaahh!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "The ground forces are taking casualties. Alpha Team, what happened?"

Bertz: "The railgun's shooting right for us! Taking major damage. Unable to proceed with ops! Requesting retreat for now!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Oh my…"

Goodfellow: "Arrows commander to Sky-Eye. I have an idea."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Good ahead."

Goodfellow: "With our air squadrons, we should be able to strike the ECM site directly."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "You…can?"

Omega: "Whoa, whoa, you serious?! Count me out, man."

Goodfellow: "We got no time to lose. Give me a response!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Roger that! Sky-Eye to all units. Change of plans. We need to destroy the ECM system from the air. We can't lay a finger on Stonehenge itself until the ECM's offline. Use your machine-gun fire to destroy the three ECM devices in the center of the circle."

Omega: "This is one way to keep things exciting, I suppose."

Viper: "Hey, Goodfellow. I want him to go in while I lure the railgun fire over to me."

Goodfellow: "Got it all set up for him, huh…Copy. Rookie, you're taking lead! Get in there!"

Reaper: "Roger that, Goodfellow."

Omega: "What?! We're going in?!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "All units! Destroy the ECM site!"

Slash: "All Ridgebacks, we're going in."

Viper: "Right. Time for 'Viper's Ace Seminar 104'. When in doubt, always take the reckless route!"

Omega: "Well, whatever. This is Omega. I got your tsil."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "You can't lock on to it! Use your machine-gun fire to destroy the towers!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed. Two remaining."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Enemy squadron penetrating Stonehenge airspace!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "All ground forces, we need barrage fire! Don't let them destroy the railgun!"

Omega: "Rookie! This is all about guts! Keep your speed up, and you shouldn't take any serious damage!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "All on-site ECM units destroyed! Now you can lock on to the cannons! Permission to engage!"

Viper: "Nice! Great job, rookie!"

Slash: "Darn it!"

Viper: "Now it's payback time! Let's blow that sucker sky-high!"

Slash: "Ridgebacks, let's get back in this. That battery is ours."

Edge: "Roger that. We're not gonna let it end like this."

Omega: "Ooh, Single Line's back together, huh? Well, let's do it! Time to make me some scratch!"

Viper: "Not if I can help it, kid. You just watch me shut that mouth of yours in a sec."

Bertz: "The air team's opened a path for us! Alpha Team, Bravo Team, continue your advance!"

Reaper: "Those railguns are huge, man!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Omega: "Opening data link!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "First railgun cannon destroyed."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Data link connection lost."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Second railgun cannon destroyed."

Slash: "Get yourself back on track! We can't lose our tactical data link."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Third railgun cannon destroyed."

Fencer: "Blue on blue!"

Omega: "I can't see through the steam!"

Bronco: "Move outta my way!"

Axeman: "No, you move, pirates!"

Omega: "How many aircraft we got in this circle?! It's near-miss after near-miss."

Slash: "Maintain awareness of your fellow units at all times!"

Edge: "Coming through!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Railgun cannon destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Confirmed hit on cannon! Three left."

Viper: "Almost got it."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Fifth railgun cannon destroyed."

Reaper: "Bogies heading this way!"

Bronco: "Right behind you!"

Reaper: "Right on his six!"

Viper: "Get 'em!"

Reaper: "Fox Two!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Break! Break!"

Reaper: "He's down!"

Bronco: "What the heck's going on?!"

Fencer: "Move it, pirates."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Hit on main wing!"

Reaper: "You're not getting away!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Bandit down."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Missile launched."

Reaper: "Goodnight."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Good kill."

Reaper: "Locked on."

Reaper: "Say goodbye."

Reaper: "Going for the remaining railguns."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Sixth railgun cannon destroyed. One more left!"

Reaper: "You're history."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Cannon destroyed."

Omega: "Woo-hoo!"

Reaper: "Woo-hoo!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Stonehenge installation neutralized! Great work."

Viper: "Good one."

Goodfellow: "Well done, Reaper."

Collins: "Which squadron took out the ECM system for us?"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "This is Sky-Eye. We had a few flights operating in there. Probably the Ridgebacks, though."

Bertz: "Yeah? It looked like a different group from down here."

Collins: "Well, thanks a lot, Single Line. We couldn't have done it without you."

Edge: "I, uh…"

Slash: "Prepare for debriefing back at home, Edge."

Edge: "…Copy."

Omega: "Dude, they're taking all the credit from our rookie here."

Viper: "Ha ha! Ahh, let 'em."

Goodfellow: "Goodfellow here. Don't worry about it. We're getting all the money. And on top of that, we've got a new phenom on our team. Think you're gonna make it past those growing pains, Reaper?"


	19. Chapter 10B: Stonehenge

Chapter 10B: Stonehenge.

The Bone Arrow Squadron arrives back at base after Daffy single-handedly destroyed Stonehenge, although, he is upset because the Ridgeback Squadron has been given credit for its destruction instead of him. Anyway, after doing the post landing checks, everyone heads for Goodfellow's debriefing.

"I wish we had time to celebrate more, but that's gonna have to wait. While we were busy, attacking Stonehenge, the terrorists have been staging simultaneous attacks on multiple cities in Eastern Europe, the Middle East, and the Asian Federation. They took control in the blink of an eye." Goodfellow said.

"Darn Single Lines. I'm the one that destroyed Stonehenge. I should get the credit!" Daffy said.

"Don't worry, Reaper. You're gonna get a real hefty bonus. A good paycheck." Goodfellow said.

"Yeah, besides, everyone will learn the true story anyway." Omega said.

"Darn Single Lines." Bronco said.

"Ha, those Single Lines has to admit that they didn't destroy the railguns." Viper said.

Afterwards, the Bone Arrow Squadron gets prepare for their next mission since the terrorists have taken control of several cities.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 11: Tokyo Attack

**Here's chapter 11 everybody.**

Chapter 11: Tokyo Attack.

Tina, Frank, Bugs, Lola, Porky, Speedy, and Lola's brother, Alvin, were on a flight to Tokyo for Tina's quest to find Daffy. It's August 10th, 2019, and it's been three months since Tina started this quest. Frank was able to help his daughter to get enough money for this trip. Anyway, it was 4:30PM when their plane landed. Everyone then wait for the monorail to come. Before it could, chaos broke through the airport terminal.

"Dad, what's going on?!" Tina asked.

Frank didn't give her an answer for what he is witnessing. He's seeing explosions outside the window. The TV then when to a breaking news report.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this breaking news report. Tokyo is under terrorist attack. I repeat, Tokyo is under attack by terrorist forces." The news reporter said.

"What are we gonna do?!" Bugs said.

"Take cover here at the airport!" Frank said.

Everyone stays at the airport to take cover. Bugs then saw Frank took out a device from his bag.

"Frank, what's that?" Bugs asked.

Everyone sees the device that Frank is trying to turn on.

"Yeah, dad, what is that?" Tina asked.

"You know want of those transmitters that you could listen to police communications?" Frank asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, this is a something similar, except you can listen to military communications, both ally and enemy alike. So Tina, if Daffy was to come here to stop these terrorists, you can hear him." Frank said.

"Can I talk to him?" Tina asked.

"No, only hear him." Frank replied.

Afterwards, Frank preps the device so that he and the others, mostly Tina can hear military communications. What Tina doesn't know is that she is gonna get a big surprise when she listens to the device.

**What's the surprise? Can the terrorist attacking Tokyo be stopped? Can Tina find Daffy? Keep reading to find out. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 12A: Far Eastern Front

**Here's chapter 12 everybody.**

Chapter 12A: Far Eastern Front.

It's been one month since Daffy single-handedly destroyed Stonehenge, and although Daffy didn't received credit as he should have he is a pilot to be reckoned with. Also, the Bone Arrow Squadron has been prepared for their next mission since the Sons of Troia has taken control of major cities in Eastern Europe, the Middle East, and the Asian Federation. Anyway, the Bone Arrow Squadron was in the briefing room ready to listen to Goodfellow's report and briefing.

"The leader of the armed terrorists has published a statement to the world. It turns out the leader is Kacper Cohen, the guy who lost his job as chief military officer of Wernher after the space-weapons scandal. Cohen has executed the nine kidnapped Greymen, claiming they've manipulated UN and international policy after the Ulysses disaster so the elite could profit off of other people's misery. He's also announced the establishment of an independent 'Federation of USEA', a nation composed of Ulysses refugees that runs across the southern Eurasian continent, from the Eastern EU all the way to the Asian Federation. Here's what he said in his statement." Goodfellow said.

A video is loaded up on the briefing screen to show Cohen's statement.

"Twenty years after the Ulysses disaster, our refugees have faced untold pain and suffering. Even now, the fragments of Ulysses still lurk near our planet, in the form of near-Earth objects. There is every chance that could rain down upon us again in the future, thus repeating the tragedy of Ulysses. All of mankind must come together now to deal with this crisis, and yet, for the past twenty years, the United Nations has been weakened by the great and powerful nations of the world. To deal with this sad state of affairs, we, the so-called 'lost generation' of young refugees, must create a new order to replace the ailing UN. We must form a new, powerful, united front to save our planet from oblivion." Cohen said in the video before the video is finished.

"That's the end of it. It's all a bunch of propaganda, of course, but they're using Wernher's military facilities in Iyuli to build up their forces and create defense perimeters in all the continent's major cities. They're working far too fast for this to be the work of terrorists alone. They're likely working in tandem with at least a few nations. The UN shuffled their feet for too long, and now they're paying for it." Goodfellow said.

Meanwhile, back at the unknown location, the man loads up with projector to continue his history lesson.

"USEA…Another page of history unfolds. Let's take a look at some more history. Once there was a massive nation known as the Mongol Empire…" the man said before he was interrupted by the 'sortie order' alarm on the screen. "Oops. Time to deploy again, I suppose. Another time, perhaps."

Meanwhile, back at the Arrows base, Goodfellow starts his briefing to the Bone Arrow Squadron.

"You all here? Good. In order to block the invasion of the so called USEA army, the UN has decided to stage a large-scale campaign across multiple Eurasian defense perimeters. They'll be conducting simultaneous ops in two areas: the Persian Gulf, and the Far East. They invited Arrows to be part of this effort. You'll be departing for Tokyo shortly. This scale of this campaign is massive, encompassing multiple land, sea and air operations on both sides. It'll be a punishing battle, but if you want to get your name out there, there's no better opportunity to do it. Make sure your aircraft's as battle-ready as you can make it. I want to see us dominate in this fight. Dismissed." Goodfellow explained.

"Let's show those Single Lines what we're made of." Daffy said.

"You said it, kid." Viper said.

With that, everyone heads to their aircraft, with Daffy boarding his F-22, and took off for Tokyo. What Daffy doesn't know that he'll get a surprise.


	22. Mission 5: Far Eastern Front

Mission 5: Far Eastern Front.

[Tokyo, Japan. 1730 hours. August 10, 2019.]

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Commence operations to liberate Tokyo! All squadrons, aim for the best battle results within the time limit."

Slash: "Ridgeback 1, engaging!"

Edge: "Ridgeback 2, engaging!"

Fencer: "Ridgeback 3, engaging!"

Axeman: "Ridgeback 4, engaging!"

Viper: "Bone Arrow 1, engaging!"

Omega: "Bone Arrow 2, engaging!"

Bronco: "Bone Arrow 3, engaging!"

Reaper: "Bone Arrow 4, engaging!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Enemy forces are concentrated nearby the Joto Crater Oceanside, in the Shinjuku Subcenter district. All flights, support our allied forces that are engaged in combat across each area. We have a limited time window here. Use your best judgment and destroy as much hostile firepower as you can!"

SDF Pilot: "This is JASDF309. Thanks for giving us a hand again, pirates!"

Omega: "Sure thing!"

Reaper: "Good to be flying with you again, 309!"

Viper: "Let's do this, Bone Arrows!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "All airborne squadrons…spread out and engage the enemy at will."

Viper: "Listen, guys. I want to get back at those Single Line bozos for taking all the credit last time. Recapturing Tokyo would be nice, but it's us versus them. Whoever gets more kills wins. Every bandit you take down helps us show those Single Lines who they're dealing with!"

Reaper: "Yeah! I'm the one who should have taken the credit last time!"

Bertz: "This is Bertz. Securing the coast area. Requesting support from air flights. Clear them out for us."

Collins: "Incoming naval fire from the enemy fleet! We got a sky full of hostile aircraft above us, too! Where's our air support?!"

Bertz: "Right up there, Collins! You see them?"

Collins: "The Reaper? I'd rather not get haunted, thanks."

Bertz: "You kidding me? When the Reaper's in the air, you know the area's safe. Don't forget—no matter what, he'll always be up there for us."

Collins: "Roger!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Oceanside hostiles at 50%."

Omega: "Man, look at that crater. They drop another one of those on us, it's over."

Viper: "Omega, stay focused!" 

AWACS Sky-Eye: "We'll be dealing with a seasoned enemy fighter squadron here. Be careful."

Omega: "Data link lost."

Bertz: "Naval gunfire! Evacuate into the subway!"

Reaper: "Fox Two."

Reaper: "AA guns destroyed."

UNF Ground Soldier: "Hostiles between the buildings!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "Jeez, this city's built like a maze!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "Aircraft up above! They hostile?"

UNF Ground Soldier: "No, that's an allied squadron!"

Reaper: "AA guns destroyed!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "I don't know! And as long as they give us all the fire they got, I don't care!"

Reaper: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Slash: "This isn't right. The pirates are beating us in kill count. Ridgebacks, let's pick up the pace."

Edge: "I'm seeing hostile ground forces deployed over there, too. Taking them out!"

Viper: "Ha ha! Not if I can help it, you!"

Slash: "Slash to Edge. Don't stray out of formation."

Edge: "…Edge, I copy."

Viper: "Hey, what's wrong, Single Line? Too scared to let your babies out from under your skirt?" 

Slash: "Shut up, old man. I have a duty to protect my squadmates. As opposed to some squad leaders who don't do that."

Omega: "Yeah! You tell him, Single Line!"

Viper: "Ahh, they can take care of themselves. Folks like you and I, we're just here to give them a little shove now and then when they need it. How am I supposed to ever retire if these guys can't fend for themselves, huh?"

Omega: "Retire? You? Come on, you know you'll be back up here once you gamble away all your savings again."

Viper: "Ah, shut up."

Reaper: "I didn't know you were gonna retire."

Viper: "Sounds like your girl over there can't wait to get in a scrap, though."

Reaper: "Enemy tank destroyed."

UNF Ground Soldier: "Thank for the support!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "The pirates opened a path for us! All teams, forward!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "Hostile fire! We're losing ground!"

Bertz: "Darn…Stand your ground! Our air forces are pushing them back! As long as they're up there, we're not retreating!"

Reaper: "Missile launched."

UNF Ground Soldier: "Keep away from the skyscraper walls, unless you want a broken-glass shower!"

Reaper: "Radar locked."

Omega: "Nice kill."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Only a few Shinjuku Subcenter hostiles left."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Data link connection lost."

Omega: "Get moving!"

Reaper: "You're not getting away."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "This is Sky-Eye. Confirmed substantial strikes on enemy forces."

Omega: "Woo! We are kicking butt up here!"

Reaper: "You said it!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Hold your fire! Large presence detected in high altitude! We believe it to be a hostile heavy command cruiser!"

Reaper: "The Aigaion…"

Enemy Air Fleet Crew: "Gamer has confirmed launch for Camilla."

Unknown: "Begin countdown. 300 seconds."

Reaper: "The Quox!"

Omega: "Omega here. I've seen these UAVs before."

Viper: "Yeah. That butterfly emblem…"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Ridgebacks and Bone Arrow flights, concentrate on the hostile escort fighters. All other units, attack the heavy command cruiser."

UNF Squadron Pilot: "What's…? Agh!"

UNF Squadron Pilot: "What happened?!"

Reaper: "Whoa!"

Omega: "Whoa, what the heck?!"

Edge: "Is that a laser?!"

Goodfellow: "Watch out for those UAVs."

Viper: "The UAVs have a laser weapon on their noses!"

Goodfellow: "For a remote-control drone, that thing's attacks are way too lethal."

Viper: "If I had to guess, I'd say the boss of those butterflies is that lead craft."

Goodfellow: "The 'butterfly master', huh?"

Reaper: "Darn, my missiles are being destroyed by those lasers!"

Omega: "No dice! Any missile that goes near the number 1 butterfly gets shot down by UAV lasers! It's like some kind of crazy sci-fi force field! Man, all this shouting is screwing up my voice."

Goodfellow: "Take down the UAVs first!"

Viper: "Fan out! We'll have to shoot them down one by one!"

Omega: "Darn it! There's too much radio noise!"

Reaper: "Omega, it's that same humming sound we heard a few months ago!"

Reaper: "Fox Two!"

Reaper: "I missed!"

Reaper: "Reaper, Fox Three!"

Omega: "Kill 'em!"

Reaper: "He dodged it!"

Reaper: "You're not getting away!"

Viper: "Grab 'em!"

Reaper: "Fire!"

Reaper: "Bull's eye!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Bandit down."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Three UAVs remain."

Slash: "Getting excited, Edge?"

Edge: "What? Um, yeah…Uh, I mean, no."

Slash: "All units, you are free to engage in battle. I know the Ridgebacks can do better than this. How 'bout we show those pirates what we think about them harping on us all the time?"

Edge: "Edge, roger that!"

Slash: "Ridgebacks, break!"

Viper: "Now they're gettin' serious!"

Reaper: "Let's take 'em down the Single Lines get to 'em!"

Slash: "Haven't felt this in a while. Hey, pirate rookie…Reaper, was it? Whoever takes down the Butterfly Master wins, got it? Time to pay you back for before."

Reaper: "Thanks, Slash."

Viper: "Watch your aim."

Reaper: "I have you now!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Within gun range."

Slash: "UAV down. Moving to next target."

Edge: "Wow…"

Unknown: "Oh?"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Two UAVs remain."

Reaper: "Reaper, Fox Two!"

Reaper: "Bandit down!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "One UAV remains."

Viper: "Grab 'em."

Omega: "Kill 'em!"

Reaper: "Locked on!"

Reaper: "Goodnight!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Bandit down."

Unknown: "Hmmm…"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Two new UAVs approaching."

Slash: "Not bad. We got two left. Let's take the main guy down with them!"

Reaper: "Slash, the two are approaching your six!"

Edge: "Slash! You're in too close!"

Slash: "Oh, I'll be—Yow!"

Unknown: "Gotcha!"

Reaper: "Slash, are you all right? You've been hit by their laser!"

Slash: "Darn, they got my wing."

Edge: "Better bail out."

Slash: "Yeah. Just when this was getting fun, too. The squad's all yours, Edge. Get 'em back safe for me."

Edge: "Roger. Bail out now."

Reaper: "Hang on, Slash. I'm heading toward your position!"

Slash: "See you later, Reaper. Slash, bailing out."

Reaper: "He's out!"

Edge: "This is Edge. I have one pilot bailing out. Parachute deployed. Requesting immediate evac…"

Reaper: "NO!"

Edge: "Oh no!"

Unknown: "Ha ha!"

Viper: "What is it?!"

Omega: "…I saw it happen."

Viper: "What?! What did you see?!"

Omega: "Slash…in midair…They're shooting at bailed-out pilots?!"

Reaper: "With their lasers?!"

Viper: "Tch! Omega, keep it together!"

Edge: "You call yourself a pilot? I swear I'll kill them all!"

Viper: "You too, lady!"

Edge: "(Heavy breathing)".

Viper: "Watch your surroundings, Single Line lady! Your flight's just about done for. You can't survive by yourself. Get in our rookie's formation."

Edge: "Why…darn it!"

Viper: "No way you're gonna get revenge in that state of yours."

Edge: "…Wilco."

Viper: "Smart gal. We'll save the competition for later. Clear out the UAVs first!"

Reaper: "…Roger."

Reaper: "Bandit acquired."

Edge: "UAV down! I'm not done yet!"

Reaper: "Fox Two!"

Reaper: "UAV down!"

Omega: "Got 'em! All UAVs offline!"

Unknown: "Nice."

Viper: "Here's your graduate class! 'Viper's Ace Seminar 105': Never let anyone else strike the final blow!"

Goodfellow: "Reaper! Take down the butterfly leader!"

Reaper: "Roger!"

Edge: "He's mine!"

Unknown: "I'll show you some fun."

Unknown: "120 seconds left."

Reaper: "Engaging!"

Reaper: "Fox Two!"

Reaper: "I miss!"

Edge: "I can't believe how fast that pirate and the Butterfly Master move!...I thought my craft was higher-spec."

Reaper: "I have you now!"

Reaper: "Darn, he dodged it!"

Reaper: "Fox Three!"

Omega: "He actually dodged that?!"

Reaper: "You're not getting away murderer!" 

Reaper: "Locked on!"

Reaper: "Darn!"

Reaper: "Evade!" 

Reaper: "Launched missile!"

Reaper: "Darn it!"

Omega: "He dodged it again! Who the heck's piloting that thing?!"

Unknown: "Heh heh!"

Reaper: "Reaper, Fox Two!"

Reaper: "Target hit!"

Viper: "Good, Reaper! Chase him down! Show them how we do things around here!"

Omega: "We can do it! We can do this!"

Edge: "…I have to take it down."

Reaper: "Missile, evading!"

Reaper: "What the heck. That thing can fire its missiles backwards!"

Reaper: "Ugh! I'm on him!"

Viper: "I can't hold out any longer!"

Reaper: "Target hit!"

Goodfellow: "Almost there! Don't lose him!"

Reaper: "Fox Two."

Reaper: "Target hit!"

Viper: "That's it! Blow him away!"

Unknown: "Ooh, almost out of time!"

Reaper: "Evading!"

Unknown: "Time's up."

Goodfellow: "Fire!"

Reaper: "You're mine!"

Unknown: "Oh…"

Goodfellow: "Reaper got him! Hostile fighter down!"

Viper: " 'whistle'."

Omega: "Butterfly Master isn't bailing out… Is it me, or did he kind of give up at the end there?"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Sky-Eye to all units. Commence all-out attack on the enemy heavy command cruiser."

Reaper: "Copy that."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "The command cruiser…is equipped with air-to-air guns and missiles. We need to cut off its legs first. Focus your fire on the rear engine. Begin your attack on the cruiser now!"

Viper: "Viper, ready to hunt that whale!"

Omega: "Roger that, Captain Ahab."

Viper: "Hey, didn't he go down with Moby Dick in the end?"

Omega: "Wow, you actually read it?"

Edge: "Edge to Ridgebacks. I'm taking command. Anyone who's hit, return to base now. Everyone else, spread out and attack the whale."

Reaper: "Better known as the Aigaion."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Goodfellow: "This is Goodfellow."

Omega: "Yeah, I know. You got a bonus for whoever shoots that thing down, right?"

Goodfellow: "Negative. Yeah, money's important but the bonuses are just carrots. What I want is something else. Reaper, do you copy? If you go on the defensive, you'll never become the real thing. The hungrier you are, the better. And the more reckless the situation, the better. Everything's in place. You ready to grow up?"

Reaper: "Yeah."

Fencer: "Confirmed hit! It's tough as hell!"

Reaper: "I hit it right in the engine! The first one is history!"

Enemy Air Fleet Crew: "Hit on starboard!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed."

Enemy Air Fleet Crew: "Fire in engine room! Send the fire team!"

Enemy Air Fleet Crew: "Serious pressure drop in vital defense area! Close the third isolation door!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Viper: "Nice kill!" 

Reaper: "Engine unit destroyed."

Omega: "Data link lost!"

Omega: "Get 'em!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Good kill."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "All engines destroyed. Now aim for the forward cockpit. That should wrap it up."

Viper: "You go finish him off, Reaper! One good swing of your scythe oughta do it!"

Enemy Air Fleet Crew: "Seal off blocks five through eight!"

Enemy Air Fleet Crew: "Damage control! What's going on?!" 

Enemy Air Fleet Crew: "There's still personnel in there!"

Enemy Air Fleet Crew: "If this keeps up, we're going down!"

Enemy Air Fleet Crew: "Forget about them! Drop all non-manned craft! Lighten our load! We have to get this thing back to base!"

Reaper: "Going for the cockpit."

Enemy Air Fleet Crew: "We got hostiles on our twelve!"

Enemy Air Fleet Crew: "I think I see the Reaper coming for me…"

Reaper: "You're history!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Command cruiser offline!" 

Omega: "Yes!"

Edge: "Who took it down? Number four in the pirates…?"

Edge: "…The Grim Reaper."

Goodfellow: "Arrows, you made me proud today."

Viper: "Hey, I'm gonna request extended leave once I get back, okay? Gotta go see the ex-wife for a bit."

Goodfellow: "Finally found a reason to retire?"

Viper: "Mmmaybe."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "All hostile aircraft eliminated. Lieutenant Bertz, how's it look on the ground? Lieutenant Bertz, give me a report."

Collins: "This is Sergeant Collins, Marine commando unit, reporting in place of Lieutenant Bertz. All hostile forces have been eliminated…"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "…Copy. Confirm all hostile forces eliminated. Unfortunately, it's come of a heavy cost for our side. All units, salute our courageous soldiers!"


	23. Chapter 12B: Far Eastern Front

Chapter 12B: Far Eastern Front.

Tina couldn't believe what she heard on Frank's device. She heard Daffy and him being an ace pilot. Turns out Daffy can make a difference after all.

"So, Daffy is called Reaper, huh?" Bugs asked "I rather not get haunted, thanks."

"But, you that one UNF soldier said, when the Reaper's in the air, you know the area's safe. And Daffy as make sure that Tokyo is safe." Tina said.

Tina then looked outside and saw the formation of fighter jets flying overhead. One MIG-21, one Typhoon, one F-16F, and one F-22. Tina has a feeling one of them has to be Daffy.

"We have to see him." Tina said.

"I think I know where he could be at." Frank said.

Afterwards, everyone takes a cab to go find Daffy.

Meanwhile, the Bone Arrow Squadron lands at the base near Tokyo after they and the Ridgebacks helped liberate the city from the terrorists. Although the mission is successful, there was a heavy cost to them as Lieutenant Bertz was killed in action and Slash was killed after taking a shot to the head by a laser from the Quox drones that are controlled by the ace pilot known as the 'Butterfly Master'. Daffy was able to shoot down the Butterfly Master, as well as the Aigaion heavy command cruiser, or better known as Moby Dick, in the process. Anyway, after going through post-landing checks, the Bone Arrows heads for the debriefing to hear about the Aigaion, the Quox, and the Butterfly Master.

"Great job, guys. That Moby Dick was a giant airborne command ship developed by a certain nation's military. Basically, in an attempt to cut down the number of aircraft they had to deploy, they decided to overengineer this gigantic flying beast of a battleship. Also, the UAV lasers we saw on the butterflies are equipped with a visual-ID function that can recognized pilots by their flight helmets and strike as necessary. It automatically activates when they get close; a merciless weapon of murder. Watch out for it. The Butterfly Master's craft is apparently a re-engineered CFA-44, but we're still investigating the details. Whew…Anyway, thanks to your hard work, the enemy force has taken serious damage. Unfortunately, so have we. The Tokyo area is nearby the enemy's Far East perimeter. It'll be a hot zone for a while to come, I imagine. We're all in for a long, tough slog here. Anyway, I was hoping we could have a celebration-slash-retirement party for Viper, but the UNF HQ has yet another deploy order for us. You guys just rest up for now. I'm gonna go have the top brass yell at me for a bit. Again, good job." Goodfellow said.

Just as Goodfellow finished the debriefing, an officer knocked on the doorway.

"Excuse me, Goodfellow." Said the officer.

"What is it?" Goodfellow aaked.

"There's a woman here who wants to see Reaper." The officer said.

"Woman, huh? Send her in?" Goodfellow said.

When the officer directed the woman to the briefing room. Daffy couldn't believe who it was.

"Tina?!" Daffy said.

It was Tina. The first reaction for Daffy was to give her a hug, but not before Bugs, Lola, Porky, Speedy, Alvin, and Frank showed up at the doorway.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Daffy asked with both anger and concern in his voice.

"I…I just had to find you." Tina replied.

"Still don't think I can make a difference, can't you?" Daffy asked.

Tina couldn't reply to that. Then, the thing that Omega told him 3 months ago gave him a idea.

"Okay. Hey, Goodfellow. Is there any job openings here at Arrows?" Daffy asked.

"Yes, we could use a few mechanics." Goodfellow replied.

"Is there anyway my friends here, mostly Tina, can join?" Daffy said.

Tina, Bugs, Lola, Alvin, Porky, Speedy, and Frank couldn't believe what Daffy just said. Goodfellow approach Tina.

"Do you have experience in do mechanics?" Goodfellow asked.

"I can fix my car. And you need to ask my dad if I can join." Tina said.

Goodfellow approached Frank.

"Hello, Sir. Name's Goodfellow. Is their anyway your daughter can join Reaper here at Arrows?"

"Well, I would say no on letting my daughter join a private military company…but, I see that she loves 'Reaper' so much, so I'll let her join."

"Thank you." Goodfellow said while shaking Frank's hand.

Goodfellow then turn to the others.

"Can you all do mechanics?" Goodfellow asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Congratulations, Reaper. Your friends are now part of Arrows. Now, if you may excuse me, I need to talk to the top brass." Goodfellow said before leaving.

Daffy then introduce Tina, Bugs, Lola, Alvin, Porky, and Speedy to his squadron.

"Guys, I want you to meet Viper, Omega, and Bronco." Daffy said.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Omega said.

"Likewise." Viper said.

"Nice to meet you." Bronco said.

"Likewise." Tina said.

"You must be Tina. Reaper has told us about you." Omega said.

"I'm sure he has." Tina said.

Afterwards Frank told Tina that he has to head home and told Daffy to take care of her and everyone got along. A few minutes later, Daffy saw Viper packing a suitcase.

"So, you really are retiring, huh?" Daffy asked.

"I have to see my ex-wife and fix things up with her." Viper said.

"So, who's gonna take charge?" Daffy asked.

"Well, normally, the number 2 should take charge, but since Omega gets shot down a lot and Bronco don't talk much, I'm putting you in charge." Vipersaid.

"Me, why?" Daffy asked.

"Because I know that you can become an ace. Look at that performance against the Butterfly Master. You can make a difference." Viper said.

"Thanks." Daffy said.

"Congratulations, you've been promoted to Captain and flight lead, and I make sure Goodfellow know about it. Good luck to you Bone Arrow 1." Viper said before leaving.

A few hours later, Tina was talking to Daffy in the break room.

"Sorry if I worry you." Tina said.

"It's okay. It's that I don't want something bad to happen to you, and I want to prove to you that I can make a difference." Daffy said.

"At less you can see me now." Tina said.

Their conversation was interrupted when Omega came to them.

"Reaper, Tina, Goodfellow wants to see you in the briefing room." Omega said.

"What for? We just did a mission." Daffy asked.

"I don't know, but the Single Lines are here." Omega replied.

"The Ridgebacks are here? This must be important." Daffy said.

Daffy, Tina, and Omega went to the briefing room where they met up with Bronco, Bugs, Lola, Alvin, Porky, and Speedy along the way. Once they got there, there were a lot of mercenary pilots and privateers and amazingly, Edge and the remaining members of the Ridgeback Squadron was there as well. Once everyone took a seat, Goodfellow made his speech.

"Everyone here? A lot of you probably haven't met before, but just listen up for now. In preparation for the battle against the USEA army, the UNF has requested that Arrows join them as a regular force. Arrows has agreed to this request. As a result, all Arrows units are hereby disbanded. You'll be regrouped into Task Force 118 'Arrowblades', an independent assault force under direct Military Staff Committee command. I will continue to serve as commander. Air squadrons affiliated with the regular force will also be disbanded and regrouped. Edge and the Ridgeback flight will join the Arrowblades as well. In addition, proven mercenaries and privateers from a multitude of countries will be joining our force. We may no longer be a UN-independent command, but we'll still receive rewards for our performance as before. We're now launching 'Operation Eternal Liberation', a military-op covering all defense lines across Eurasia. If you're new here, let me make one thing straight: If you're the top earner, you get first priority over everyone else. You want money? You want fame? Then you're gonna have to outdo our ace here." Goodfellow said while mentioning Daffy as the ace.

On the screen was Daffy's Grim Reaper emblem, but there was one change. It now had a red infinity mark near the scythe.

"Nice infinity ribbon." Alvin said.

"Or mobius strip." Bugs said.

"Thanks." Daffy said.

After that day, Daffy, and everyone else, including the Ridgebacks are now part of Task Force 118 'Arrowblades'.

Meanwhile, back at the unknown location, the man set up a countdown clock while someone else was humming.

"24 hours until reactivation." The man said.

"What? Ah, that's no fun…" said a little girl.

"Please be patient, Master…" the man said.

**That's the end of this chapter. Does the number 118 sounds familiar to you. If you read one of my other stories, you'll find out. Anyway, can Daffy lead the Bone Arrow Squadron? Will Task Force 118 stop USEA? Can Daffy make a difference? Keep reading to find out. Please review.**


	24. Chapter 13A: Avalon

**Hello, everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. Anyway, here's chapter 13 everybody.**

Chapter 13A: Avalon.

It is March 3, 2020. It's been 7 months since the events at Tokyo, the formation of the Federation of USEA, and the formation of Task Force 118, and Daffy now being the leader of the Bone Arrow Squadron. For the past 7 months, Daffy's friends have been trained to be mechanics, but Daffy doesn't like the idea of Tina being one, and he hopes to at least find an easier job for Tina. Anyway, Daffy was talking to Tina in the hanger.

"So, Daffy, you're help me find a easier job?" Tina asked.

"Yes. I can't see you working as an aircraft mechanic. It's a hard job and I don't want to see you get hurt." Daffy said.

"So, how are you gonna do that?" Tina asked.

"I'll talk to Goodfellow. Maybe he can find something suitable for you." Daffy said

Their conversation was interrupted by Omega.

"Hey, Reaper. Goodfellow wants us in the briefing room." Omega said.

"Okay." Daffy said.

"Seems like you all got a mission to do." Tina said.

"Yes it is. Goodfellow is waiting for us." Omega said.

With that, Daffy and Omega goes to the briefing room to join up with Bronco, the Ridgebacks and other mercenary or privateer pilots of Task Force 118. The briefing room looks the same, but there was a difference. In the past 7 months since the Tokyo attack, the Bone Arrow and Ridgeback Squadrons need replacement pilots since Viper is retired and Slash was killed by a laser attack from the ace known as the Butterfly Master. The Bone Arrow Squadron has a new number four since Daffy became flight lead. He was a duck with grey feathers, black eyes, and an orange beak. As usual, Daffy doesn't know his name, but his callsign is Zebu and his aircraft of choice is the MIG-29 Fulcum. The Ridgebacks got their new number two since Lexi, known as Edge, is now replacing Slash as flight lead. Now all the pilots of the Ridgeback Squadron are rabbits. Lexi had tan fur, with white-colored fur cheeks, short blonde hair and black eyes. The new Ridgeback 2 is a rabbit with white fur, blonde hair and black eyes. His callsign is Lance. Ridgeback 3, known as Fencer, is a rabbit with peach fur, with white-colored fur cheeks, black eyes and brown hair. And Ridgeback 4, known as Axeman, is a rabbit with brown fur, with tan-colored fur cheeks, blonde hair and black eyes. Now the competition between Bone Arrow and Ridgeback will be more intense now that it will be a ducks versus rabbits Anyway, everyone took their seats and Goodfellow starts loading up the projector before starting the briefing.

"All right. Let's get this briefing started. A large-scale experimental missile site has been discovered in Area M3A, straddling the border between Russia and Mongolia. It's situated in the Avalon Dam, a facility under the management of Wernher Noah. Usean forces are gathered around the site as we speak. The dam lake has been completely drained, revealing the missile site and an array of anti-air installations. The gravity dam itself has been repurposed to serve as a de-facto fortress of concrete. Judging by the size and shape of the silos, we believe the site was built to handle ICBMs. To be safe, we've deployed an AL-1B missile interceptor in Russian airspace. However, we've been asked to neutralized the site before they can launch any ICBMs. The Arrowblades will approach from the Russian side through a canyon that leads to the dam site. Maintain a low altitude at all times, or else you'll be picked up on radar and become an easy target for long-range anti-air missiles. Stay at low altitude as you pass through the canyon. Once we arrive at the site, our ground forces will enter the facility and secure the main routes of passage into the silos. You will then use those passages to fly underground and destroy the missile facility. This operation will require extremely precise flying skills, but considering everything you've made it through up to now, I have no doubt about our chances of success here. I'll be expecting results. Dismissed." Goodfellow explained.

With that, everyone head to their aircraft. Daffy in his F-22, Omega in his Typhoon, Bronco in his F-16F, Zebu in his MIG-29, and the Ridgebacks in their ASF-X Shinden II's. They take off for Avalon Dam.


	25. Mission 6: Avalon

Mission 6: Avalon.

[Avalon Dam, Russia. 1330 hours. March 3, 2020.]

Goodfellow: "It's snowing."

Edge: "This is Ridgeback leader. I'll take point."

Omega: "Omega here. The Bone Arrows aren't about to sit back and waste away, either. Right, Captain Reaper?"

Reaper: "Right! Let's go, Bone Arrows!"

Goodfellow: "Commencing operations! Sky-Eye, give us another recap."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Altitude restriction is now in place. Do not fly above 600m (1900ft) in the canyon. Preparations are apparently underway for an ICBM launch at the missile silo up ahead. Go too high, and you'll get picked up by enemy radar. Keep below the maximum altitude until you arrive at the site. Commando forces have already infiltrated the fortress area. They're waiting for the air flights to arrive. Once you show up…they'll storm into the fortress. Once they break the security system, they'll open the shutters that connect into the missiles silos. The air units will fly into the site once the shutters are open and destroy the ICBM launch systems. We don't have much time to work with. Don't worry about hostiles in the canyon."

Omega: "Guess we better speed up! Proceeding at full throttle!"

Edge: "All units, keep moving!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "We need to keep them away from Avalon."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Hostile CAP squadron sighted."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "All units, keep going forward! Avoid combat as much as possible."

Bronco: "Get through the canyon!"

Reaper: "If we can just make it through here."

UNF Squadron Pilot: "Javelin 3 down!"

UNF Squadron Pilot: "Rapier 4's gone, too!"

UNF Squadron Pilot: "Don't hit any wreakage!"

Edge: "Ridgebacks, is everyone green?"

Reaper: "There it is!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "There's an enemy radar site ahead. Destroy that, and we'll be able to remove your altitude restriction. All flights, destroy the targets now!"

Reaper: "Roger that."

Omega: "All that and an altitude restriction, too. Thanks a lot!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "Which one got out first?!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "It's the Reaper! The guy with the infinity ribbon!"

Collins: "Air squadrons have arrived! Commando units commencing their invasion!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "One radar site left."

Reaper: "Fox Two."

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Radar site offline. Altitude restriction removed! All units, scramble! Eliminate all nearby enemies! Our ground force is breaking into the facility's security to get into the fortress. While they do that, we need all hostiles in the zone eliminated. We have limited time to work with."

Reaper: "Bone Arrow 1, roger."

Collins: "This is Collins from the commando team! We'll be counting on our aerial support here."

Omega: "Let's do it, Boss! Don't want Single Line horning in on our business!"

Reaper: "All Bone Arrows. Let's show those rabbits, aka Single Lines, what we ducks, aka pirates, are made of!"

Edge: "Ridgebacks, don't fall behind."

Reaper: "I don't know how Slash use to deal with these rabbits. Heck, I got to deal with Bugs all the time."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Fox Two."

Reaper: "Enemy facility destroyed."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "The front of the fortress is mostly clear. Now you need to strike the main fortress guard."

Omega: "Dang, look at this! It's a full-on fortress!"

Collins: "They're waiting behind the door. Get me some C4!"

Reaper: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Reaper: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Collins: "We're going in! Time to help out our pals in the air for a change!"

Bronco: "Reaper team's got this in the bag."

Reaper: "You said it, Bronco. Time to fear the Grim Reaper with a ribbon."

Reaper: "Fox Three!"

Reaper: "Bandit destroyed."

Collins: "Altman, take four people with you and secure an escape route. Everyone else, follow me!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "This is Sky-Eye. Confirmed substantial strikes on enemy forces. Continue with your mission."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Three minutes left."

Reaper: "Missile launched."

Omega: "Good kill!"

Collins: "Corridor 6 clear. Advancing."

Reaper: "Bandit acquired."

Omega: "Watch your aim."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Is that the Grim Reaper?! What's he doing all the way over here?!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Locked on."

Omega: "Get moving!"

Reaper: "AA guns destroyed."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Missile launched."

Reaper: "Fire!"

Reaper: "Vehicle destroyed."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Two minutes left."

UNF Ground Soldier: "Control room Number 2 secured."

Collins: "Charlie Team, stand by. Everyone else, head for the central control room!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Good kill."

Reaper: "Locked on!"

Reaper: "SAM destroyed."

Omega: "Get 'em!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Fox Two."

Reaper: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Collins: "We're inside central control. Removal of security system is underway."

Reaper: "Roger that, Collins."

Collins: "They'll be coming to retake the control room pretty soon."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "One minute left."

Collins: "Hostiles at the control room entrance! Detonate the Claymores!"

Reaper: "Locked on."

Reaper: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Reaper: "Missile launched."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Thirty seconds."

Edge: "Let's keep this up!"

Omega: "Almost there."

Reaper: "This isn't your day."

Reaper: "Say goodbye."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Fifteen seconds."

Omega: "Good kill!"

Collins: "Collins from the commando team! Security is now disabled! We're opening her up!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "The ground forces have taken over the security system. They're opening up the fortress shutters."

Collins: "Oh, Lord! This is Collins! We've got active ICBM countdown sequence here!"

Reaper: "What?!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Jeez."

Collins: "They set it off sooner than we anticipated! Requesting aerial support, now!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Sky-Eye to all units. Listen to me closely. There are two underground passageways in the facility, each with two possible entrances. There are a total of four ICBM launch bays. Make sure you destroy every one of them."

Goodfellow: "Goodfellow to Reaper, we have no time to work with here! You take point!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "The countdown is already underway. Bone Arrow 1, get in there!"

Reaper: "Roger!"

Collins: "Alpha Team, stay where you are! Charlie Team, Bravo Team, evac out of the fortress!"

Collins: "The Reaper's coming! Go, go, go!"

Reaper: "I'm going in!"

Reaper: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Reaper: "AA guns destroyed!"

Reaper: "I have a lock!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

Reaper: "Fox Three!"

Reaper: "Bandit down!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "ICBM down. Two left."

Omega: "We can do it! We can do this!"

Reaper: "Fox Three!"

Reaper: "Hind is down!"

Reaper: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Reaper: "AA guns destroyed!"

Omega: "Whoa! Sweet!"

Reaper: "Heading for the other passageway."

Reaper: "Locked on!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "ICBM down. You got one more to go."

Enemy Ground Soldier: "120 seconds to launch."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Countdown just passed two minutes."

Omega: "Do it, Captain!"

Reaper: "Fox Two!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "All ICBMs destroyed! Nice one, Reaper!"

Omega: "Yes!"

Reaper: "Collins, the ICBM threat has been neutralized."

Collins: "Not yet, it isn't!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Heat source detected!"

Collins: "Darn it! The four ICBMs were all fakes! They were hiding the real one!"

Reaper: "What?!"

Reaper: "Darn it! It's been launched!"

Goodfellow: "Are we good with the intercept?!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Negative! The AL-1B we deployed in Russia was shot down by unknown hostiles! We've no way of intercepting the missile during boost phase!"

Goodfellow: "Oh, I think we do! I think our ace here can catch up to it! Go!"

Edge: "I'll join you!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "You need to shoot it down before it reaches peak acceleration! Hurry!"

Omega: "Hope we're in time!"

Reaper: "Bone Arrow 1 heading to intercept!"

Reaper: "Fox Three!"

Reaper: "They're down!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Darn it!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Failing to maintain altitude! I'm bailing out!"

Omega: "Get 'em!"

Reaper: "Locked on!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "It's gaining acceleration!"

Edge: "Ugh…It's pulling away!"

Omega: "Darn, I can't hold out!"

Edge: "Faster…Higher…! Darn it!"

Reaper: "Everyone's stalling!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "It's no good…They're dropping out, one by one…"

Reaper: "I'm still on it!"

Goodfellow: : "Reaper, you're the only one in close enough range!"

Reaper: "Fox Two!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "ICBM neutralized!"

Omega: "Woo-hoo! Heck of a fireworks show!"

Goodfellow: "Nice one, Reaper!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "We owe it to him once again."

Collins: "We've confirmed it from the ground as well…When the Reaper's in the air, you know the area's safe."

Reaper: "Take that, Single Line."

Edge: "Whew…Ridgebacks, returning to base. We'll save this competition for next time."

Reaper: "Bone Arrows, returning to base."


	26. Chapter 13B: Avalon

Chapter 13B: Avalon.

The Bone Arrow, Ridgeback, and other UNF squadrons return to base after a tough battle over the Avalon Dam. Daffy had stop a ICBM that was launch after destroying the fake ones in the passageways. After going through post-landing checks with Daffy's friends, everyone proceeds to Goodfellow's briefing.

"Well, that was a close one. We gave you a tough mission, and you executed it flawlessly. Good job. Analysis suggests the ICBM's path would have landed it in Washington DC. They were trying to bring this war to American soil." Goodfellow said. "That is all."

With that, everyone left, except for Daffy.

"Goodfellow, mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Daffy asked.

"Sure. What is it, Reaper?" Goodfellow said.

"Is there anyway Tina can get a different job here with us?" Daffy asked.

"What's wrong with her being a mechanic?" Goodfellow said.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't want her to do hard work or hurt herself." Daffy said.

"Well, I could make her be my intel officer. What she has to do is give me intelligence for upcoming missions." Goodfellow said.

"That's perfect. Thanks Goodfellow." Daffy said.

With that, Daffy left the briefing room. He heads for the hanger where he sees Bugs, Lola, Alvin, Speedy, Porky, and Tina working on his F-22.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Daffy." Bugs said while working on an area around the wing.

"Tina, I got you an easy job." Daffy said.

"Oh, what am I going to do now?" Tina asked.

"You are going to become Goodfellow's intel officer." Daffy replied.

"Okay, what do I need to do?" Tina asked.

A few minutes later, Tina was talking to Goodfellow.

"Basically, what you need to do is hand me intel regarding USEA's activities and it could bring upcoming missions for Task Force 118." Goodfellow said.

"Will Da…Reaper be in those missions?" Tina asked.

"Possibly." Goodfellow said.

"Oh, okay." Tina said.

"Also, since you will be my intel officer, you can be at my side and watch your boyfriend in action through the radar screen." Goodfellow said.

"Really?" Tina asked.

"Sure, since you are Reaper's girlfriend, why not?" Goodfellow said.

"Thank you, Sir." Tina said.

With that, Tina goes to tell the news to Daffy. While on the way, she encounters Omega on the way.

"Hey, Omega." Tina said.

"Hey, Tina. What's the rush?" Omega asked.

"I am now Goodfellow's intel officer." Tina said proudly.

"Congrats. Guess that means you're responsible for giving Goodfellow intel on Task Force 118's future missions?" Omega said.

"Not only that, but I can watch you guys on the radar screen." Tina said.

"Nice." Omega said.

Bronco then came by.

"Well, Tina. That means you can get to see your boyfriend in action through radar. This is the opportunity to see how a good fighter pilot he his." Bronco said.

"You're right on that, Bronco." Tina said. "I just hope he's right on saying that he can make a difference."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he'll make a difference." Bronco said.

"Yeah, after all, you are lucky to have a guy like him." Omega said.

"Yeah. Da…Reaper and I may have ups and downs, but I love him." Tina said.

"That's nice." Omega said.

Afterwards, Tina goes to tell Daffy the news. Daffy was relieved. After that day, Tina will start gathering intelligence regarding Task Force 118's next mission.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	27. Chapter 14A: Area B7R

**Here's chapter 14 everybody.**

Chapter 14A: Area B7R.

It's been 2 months since the mission over Avalon Dam, and for the past 2 months, Tina has now been gathering intelligence regarding USEA's activities and the Arrowblades next mission since she is now Goodfellow's intel officer. For Daffy, while being serious about his job as Bone Arrow Squadron flight lead, he is still able to go out with Tina on dates. Anyway, Daffy was walking with Tina in downtown San Diego.

"It's nice that we can be alone together." Tina said.

"Yeah, all the hard work gathering intel and me flying to prepare for my next mission is really cramping our style." Daffy said.

"That is true." Tina said.

"Well, as long I get the money, it's worth it." Daffy said.

"You never told me why you needed the money." Tina said.

Daffy looked at Tina's eyes. Those beautiful eyes of hers makes Daffy love Tina even more. After a moment, Daffy was about to say something until a UNF van pulled up to them, with Bronco inside.

"Hey, Reaper. Goodfellow wants us for a briefing." Bronco said.

"Okay, guess we better get back to the base, Tina." Daffy said.

"Okay." Tina said.

Daffy and Tina got in the van with Bronco and after a few minutes, they arrive to Goodfellow's briefing where Goodfellow, Omega, Zebu, the Ridgebacks, and other Arrowblades pilots were waiting for them. Goodfellow starts the briefing.

"All right. Time to start the briefing. We've spotted an enemy fighter squadron taking off from South America. They're flying toward US territory. We'll be scrambling from our San Diego base to intercept. You will meet in Area B7R in the Nevada wastelands. It's mostly flat and dotted with circular ridges. The area's codenamed 'Round Table' by the USAF, which uses it as a proving ground for testing special-purpose aircraft. Due to radio interference from the mineral resources buried underground, communications on this op will be hard. If you have to bail out, you're going to have trouble contacting rescue. It'll likely take several days to track you down. So keep that in mind…Omega. You'll likely have a pretty ferocious firefight with the enemy squadron. We have some time before deployment. Make sure your craft's fully prepared for combat." Goodfellow explained.

With that, everyone heads to the hanger to check on their aircraft. Daffy does pre-flight checks on his F-22 while Bugs fills the fuel tank. After a few minutes, everyone takes off for Area B7R in Nevada. Unknown for Bone Arrow and Ridgeback, they have a unexpected encounter.


	28. Mission 7: Area B7R

Mission 7: Area B7R.

[B7R, USA. 1100 hours. May 21, 2020.]

Goodfellow: "Just like I remember it."

Omega: "Have you been here before?"

Goodfellow: "We test out new aircraft in this area. It's a special location where countless pilots have polished their skills with each other, independent of their ranks."

Omega: "You know, I don't think you've ever talked about your past career before."

Goodfellow: "Yeah, and I won't now either. You're almost at the engage point."

Reaper: "Incoming!"

Goodfellow: "Here we go."

Omega: "That's a heck of a crowd."

Goodfellow: "Give them a warm welcome for me, okay?"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Sky-Eye to all units. Permission to engage. Spread out!"

Omega: "Bone Arrow 2, engaging!"

Edge: "Ridgeback 1, engaging!"

Reaper: "Bone Arrow 1, engaging!"

Reaper: "Fox Three!"

Reaper: "Bandit down!"

Omega: "We got good pickings today. The more we take down, the less'll be left for the Ridgebacks!"

Edge: "Air-to-air combat is our specialty. Have fun eating our dust! Ridgebacks, hit them hard!"

Reaper: "Let's do this, Bone Arrows!"

Edge: "I won't lose to you."

Reaper: "Like I'm gonna let you win."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Retreat is not an option here. Continue to attack the enemy for as long as possible."

Reaper: "Fox Two!"

Reaper: "He's down!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Locked on."

Omega: "Get moving!"

Reaper: "I've never been in an aerial battle of this scope before."

Reaper: "I have you now!"

Reaper: "Bull's eye!"

Omega: "Whew! Sweet!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Watch out for number one! That's the Reaper!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "A Grim Reaper with a ribbon? What kind of emblem is that?!"

Reaper: "Missile launched."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "C'mon! Try and hit me!"

Reaper: "We've still gotta get the job done."

Omega: "Opening data link."

Edge: "Missile away!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Got him!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "I'm hit! Bailing out!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Fire."

Reaper: "Bandit down."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Half of the hostile air squadron destroyed. Keep up the good work!"

Reaper: "Fire."

Omega: "Nice kill."

Reaper: "I have a lock."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "He's staying right on me!"

Reaper: "Reaper, Fox Two!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Good kill."

Reaper: "Yeah! Get a good eyeful of this flying! Let it sink in!"

Edge: "Missile launched."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Number 2's being pursued!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "His six is wide open."

Reaper: "Fox Three!"

Omega: "Opening data link."

Reaper: "Yahoo!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Dirty UN dogs!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Don't conserve your missiles! Fire!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Got him!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Aggh!"

Omega: "Data link lost."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "I'm spiked."

Reaper: "Fox Two!"

Reaper: "Nice!"

Reaper: "Time to get fired up, guys!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Number 3, you need to shake off the ribbon guy."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "I'll get the Reaper's attention! You grab his six for me!"

Edge: "Too slow!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Fox Three."

Reaper: "Say goodbye."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "One bandit left."

Reaper: "Locked on."

Reaper: "Bandit destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Most hostile forces are neutralized. All squadrons, regroup."

Edge: "I wouldn't be so quick to say that."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Huh?...We have a new formation on the radar! More hostiles incoming. Intercept and engage."

Reaper: "Roger."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "They're punishing us."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Ater team, break."

Fencer: "Bogies on my twelve, heading this way."

Reaper: "T-50s. PAK-FAs."

Edge: "Ridgeback 1 to all units. Intercept and engage."

Reaper: "All Bone Arrows, engage them."

Omega: "Let's go, Reaper."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "This is our backyard too, after all."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Enemy reported to have an elite unit, stay alert!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Ater leader to all units. Start by taking down the leader craft of the enemy's core flight. We need to throw off their formation."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Roger. The craft with the single line on it."

Reaper: "Bandit acquired."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Got him."

Edge: "I'm spiked."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Keep going. Get behind them."

Reaper: "Edge, they're closing in on you!"

Edge: "Move away!"

Axeman: "Ridgeback 4 to 3. Support our leader."

Reaper: "Fox Two!"

Edge: "…Am I the only one they're targeting?"

Edge: "Darn you!"

Reaper: "You're not getting away."

Reaper: "Got him."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Half of the hostile air squadron destroyed."

Omega: "Yow! Nice work!"

Goodfellow: "The enemy's sights are squarely on Edge's craft. Bone Arrows, cover her."

Reaper: "Copy."

Omega: "Wilco."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "We can do this."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Don't let that lead craft escape."

Edge: "Not bad!"

Goodfellow: "All units, back up Edge!"

Reaper: "Hang on, Edge. I'll back you up!"

Fencer: "Ridgeback 1 is hit!"

Edge: "I'm not hit! I'll recover!"

Goodfellow: "Edge, we need you to clear out of the airspace for now!"

Edge: "Negative!"

Omega: "We can take these hostiles for you!"

Edge: "You just want to take my kills."

Omega: "Quit being so cynical. I mean, you're right, but…"

Reaper: "That's enough, Omega."

Goodfellow: "Ridgebacks, cover Edge and retreat from the airspace."

Edge: "…Roger. Pulling back for now."

Goodfellow: "All Bone Arrow units, wipe out the hostile air squadron!"

Reaper: "Copy."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Three bandits left."

Reaper: "Fox Three."

Reaper: "I missed."

Reaper: "Fox Two, Fox Two!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Darn it! They got my wing! What the heck is that thing?!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "The Reaper emblem! That's the ace from the pirates!"

Omega: "Playtime's over."

Reaper: "Locked."

Reaper: "He's down!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "One left."

Omega: "Last one!"

Reaper: "Locked on!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Gahh! My control's offline! Darn!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "All hostile craft down. Ridgeback 1, give me a damage report….Ridgeback , report."

Edge: "No direct hits taken. I'm still airworthy."

Omega: "No need to play tough girl."

Edge: "Bone Arrow 1, I appreciate the backup. But next time, I don't need you to interfere."

Reaper: "Jeez, I was just trying to help!"

Omega: "Oh, here we go…"

Edge: "If I get haunted by the Reaper, my luck'll-."

UNF Squadron Pilot: "I'm hit! I'm bailing out!"

UNF Squadron Pilot: "Javelin 3 down!"

Reaper: "Javelin's been wiped out! What the heck?!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "What?! Javelin squadron's been shot down?!" 

Reaper: "Unknown bogey detected on radar."

Omega: "Hey, that humming…Is that…?!"

Reaper: "That humming sounds familiar…"

Goodfellow: "Sky-Eye! Give me a report!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "I'm getting multiple strong heat sources, believed to be laser UAVs!"

Reaper: "I've got visual. What?! It can't be! It's…"

Edge: "The Butterfly Master…"

Omega: "Dude, you gotta be kidding me! I thought we shot that guy down!"

Reaper: "Yeah, he didn't even bail out when I shot him down back in Tokyo!"

Edge: "…He's mine."

Reaper: "We meet again Butterfly Master."

Reaper: "Fox Three!"

Unknown: "Ribbon?"

Goodfellow: "Be careful. He's got more UAVs in the sky than last time."

Reaper: "I can see that."

Omega: "They're using different tactics, too. I thought communications signals were bad in this area!"

Edge: "Well, we're all better pilots now, too!"

Reaper: "UAV down!"

Unknown: "Oh?"

Unknown: "Gotcha, Ribbon!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Miss! Missile destroyed by UAV."

Edge: "C'mon!"

Goodfellow: "Edge, don't just attack blindly. We don't want a repeat of last time."

Edge: "This is my prey."

Reaper: "Not if I get to him first."

Reaper: "Fox Two."

Reaper: "Bandit destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Seven UAVs left."

Unknown: "That was nice!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Six UAVs left."

Unknown: "Ooh!"

Goodfellow: "The UAV reaction time slows for a bit after activating their lasers. Dodge their attack, then strike!"

Reaper: "Roger."

Reaper: "Locked on!"

Reaper: "Bull's eye!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Five UAVs left."

Unknown: "Why?"

Reaper: "Fire!"

Reaper: "I bagged one!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Four UAVs left."

Goodfellow: "Hit the UAVs when they're open after a laser attack."

Reaper: "Missile launched!"

Reaper: "Bandit down!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Three UAVs left."

Unknown: "Mm-hmm."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Data link connection lost."

Reaper: "Missile, evading!"

Omega: "Evade! He's just as agile as last time! Isn't it a different pilot?!"

Goodfellow: "Something's weird here…"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Two UAVs left."

Goodfellow: "This is Goodfellow. The Butterfly Master's craft is transmitting a massive quantity of data. I think it's likely that nobody's in that unit at all."

Reaper: "What?!"

Omega: "What? Is he some kind of ghost?!"

Unknown: "Heh heh heh!"

Goodfellow: "Not a ghost, but another UAV. The master has to be somewhere else."

Reaper: "You gotta be kidding me?!"

Omega: "Man, these giant military outfits blow my mind. I never would've guessed it in a million years."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "One UAV left."

Unknown: "Hmmm…"

Reaper: "Fire."

Reaper: "Bandit destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "All hostile UAVs destroyed."

Omega: "Sweet!"

Reaper: "Okay, Butterfly Master. Round 2! Try and shoot me down with your CFA-44!"

Unknown: "Over here."

Goodfellow: "Here comes the main attack!"

Unknown: "Bonus!"

Reaper: "You're not getting away, murderer!"

Reaper: "Fox Three!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Butterfly Master's craft 25 percent damaged."

Reaper: "You think shooting your missiles backwards is gonna shoot me down?! I don't think so."

Reaper: "There's no way you're gonna stop me from seeing Tina again!"

Reaper: "You're mine!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Butterfly Master's craft down! That was darn fast, Reaper!"

Reaper: "Bandit destroyed."

Unknown: "Ugh, lost a life! Press START to continue."

Goodfellow: "All hostile forces eliminated. All units, return to base."

Edge: "I still have unfinished business with this guy…"

Reaper: "We'll meet again…"


	29. Chapter 14B: Area B7R

Chapter 14B: Area B7R.

Daffy, the Bone Arrows, and the Ridgebacks arrived back at the San Diego Base after engaging a USEA squadron over Area B7R. They also got an unexpected surprise as the Butterfly Master reappeared and engage them, mostly Daffy. Everyone was surprise on the Butterfly Master's appearance because Daffy shot that ace down back in Tokyo and he didn't bail out. Now, they know that the Butterfly Master is piloted a UAV, which is the CFA-44. Anyway, everyone heads for Goodfellow's debriefing hours after they landed because Goodfellow and other UNF officers were interrogating the USEA pilots that were shot down over B7R, mainly members of the Ater team. Goodfellow starts the debriefing.

"Following interrogation of our POWs, we uncovered several facts about the Butterfly Master's ID. He pilots the QFA-44 Carmilla, a new type of unmanned craft. Its hardware remains a mystery, but its capabilities are superior to the Quox. We've confirmed that it uses a low-orbit communications satellite network to handle the transmission of navigational data. Taking out the satellites would solve our problem quickly, but the space treaty we've signed with the UN prevents that. I'm sure the UN will try to enact some measure or another to deal with that, but a lot of countries, particularly in South America, are dead set against any meddling with that treaty. It's going to take some time. Those politicians are trapped by the very rules they enacted." Goodfellow said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot politician dummies." Daffy said.

"Go take the rest of the day off. You deserve it." Goodfellow said.

With that, Daffy heads out and goes to meet with Tina.

"I'm back." Daffy said.

"Hey, Daffy." Tina said before kissing him. "I heard you shot down this so called Butterfly Master."

"I couldn't believe he appeared. I thought I shot him down back in Tokyo because he didn't bail out, until I heard that the craft is another UAV." Daffy said.

"I wonder who the 'Master' is." Tina said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Daffy said.

Afterwards, Daffy and Tina goes on a date for the rest of the day.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	30. Chapter 15A: Operation Bunker Shot

**Sorry for the long wait. I was playing Ace Combat Infinity and busy with school. Anyway, yes, if you have read LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES, you maybe familiar with the chapter title. There is changes though, but still, this story, that takes place in the Infinity Universe, makes references to the Shattered Skies Universe. Anyway, here's chapter 15 everybody.**

Chapter 15A: Operation Bunker Shot.

It's been 4 months since the mission over Area B7R and Daffy shooting down the Butterfly Master again, and for the past four months, plans to invade the mainland claimed by USEA has already began which led to Task Force 118 being sent to Italy. The Arrowblades are also trying to figure out who the Butterfly Master is and where he is based from. Also for the past 4 months, Daffy has been secretive to Tina on why he joined Arrows in the first place. Only Omega knows his intentions. Tina, however, is determined to find out. Tina went to Daffy's barrack. She takes a peak to see with he's in there. Luckliy, he's not. Tina goes inside and starts looking around to see if she can find clues. After a while, she looks in a drawer where she finds a note and a jewelry box. Tina read the note. It showed a series of steps, but the final step surprises Tina. 'Marry Tina' is what it says. Tina then turned her attention to the jewelry box. She opened it and inside is a engagement ring. It was a gorgeous ring with a diamond shining in all its glory. Tina was surprised. Daffy joined Arrows so that he can get lots of money so that he can get a ring and marry her. Tina was do distracted by the ring that she is unaware of her surroundings.

"What are you doing?" Daffy said who just appeared.

Tina startled and quickly got up to face him. She's beem caught.

"Care to explain." Daffy said.

"Well...you see." Tina said but it was no use. "Daffy, is it true?"

Daffy knew that he was caught too. He's not mad at Tina. He knew she would find out sooner or later.

"Yes, its true. I joined Arrows because...because I wanted to get money to buy you a ring and take your hand in marriage. I talked to Frank a few days ago." Daffy said.

"How come you never told me?" Tina asked.

"Because I was scared. I was afraid that...that you may reject me." Daffy replied.

"Daffy, we've been dating for years. You know that I love you. Remember that email you send to me?" Tina said.

"Yes." Daffy replied.

"I was touched by your words. That's why I loved you even more." Tina said.

Daffy then grabbed the jewelry box. He then got down on one knee and held her hand and opened the box. Tina grew wide-eyed and held her breath.

"Tina Russo, will you marry me?" Daffy asked.

She then had a tearful smile, but just as she was about to answered, Omega came in.

"Reaper, Goodfellow wants us in the briefing room." Omega said.

Daffy and Tina were a little down that this moment has to end soon, but Tina understand.

"It's okay." Tina said

"Hold that thought." Daffy said.

With that, Daffy, Tina, and Omega heads for the briefing room, Once they got there, Goodfellow starts the briefing.

"Well, we're all set to go. Soon, we'll be staging a campaign to storm the territory claimed by USEA and liberate Eastern Europe. We're calling it Operation Bunker Shot. You'll be going through Area V9D over the Adriatic Sea and into Croatian airspace within the SEU. The ground force will divide into two groups and circumvent Ruda, one of the Elaphiti Islands, for the landing. The landing point features a narrow road going inland. It is well-suited for defending against invaders, and we can expect heavy enemy resistance. Our air squadrons will wipe up hostiles on the beach and keep ground casualties to a minimum. If we succeed, this could be the tipping point that'll end the entire USEAn War. We're going to strike them right in the throat." Goodfellow explained. "Dismissed."

"Well, this is it guys. Let's take out USEA!" Daffy said.'

Everyone then heads for their aircraft. Meanwhile, Goodfellow wanted to talk to Tina.

"Tina, how would you like to see Reaper from the air?" Goodfellow asked.

"What do you mean?" Tina asked.

"How would you like to be in my AWACS aircraft and track Reaper, as well as the others with me?" Goodfellow asked.

"Really? Sure." Tina replied.

"Good. We better head for the aircraft. We're about to take off." Goodfellow said.

As Goodfellow escorts Tina to his aircraft, Daffy was talking to Bugs, Alvin, Porky, and Speedy.

"Well, that's that. Your Raptor is well armed." Bugs said.

"Heard this is a big operation." Alvin said.

"Yeah." Daffy said.

"USEA probably has-has-has a huge force. They'll be-be-be waiting."

"I'll agree. After all, this is a some sort of D-Day operation." Speedy said.

"That maybe true, but I'll make sure USEA fears the Grim Reaper." Daffy said.

"By the way, Daffy. As your best friend, show them what happens when they mess with the Grim Reaper and the Ribbon." Bugs said.

"Sure thing." Daffy said.

With that, Daffy, and Bone Arrows, Lexi and the Ridgebacks, Goodfellow and Tina, as well as other UNF pilots takes off for Croatia, which is claimed by USEA.


	31. Mission 8: Operation Bunker Shot

Mission 8: Operation Bunker Shot.

[Adriatic Sea, Croatia/USEA. 0900 hours. September 19, 2020.]

Goodfellow: "Goodfellow to all air squadrons. We need to keep the landing teams on both sides protected. How well you manage that'll decide the fate of this op."

Collins: This is Collins of Whiskey Team. We're gonna go around Ruda Island to the west as we approach the coastline. While we cross the channel, we'll be exposing ourselves to concentrated fire from the left and right sides. We'll be counting on our aerial support here."

Bertz: "Bone Arrow squadron, this is Bertz of Echo Team. We'll be breaking through the east side of Ruda Island, currently under the control of an enemy naval fleet. Compared to the warships they got out there, our SCCs are like kiddie pools. We need those ships neutralized from the air."

Collins: "Wishng you were back in your own kiddie pool, huh, Bertz?"

Bertz: "Negative, Sergeant. Try to save the jokes until after we reach the landing point without any new holes punched into us."

Collins: "Yes, sir. Warrant Officer Bertz!"

Omega: "Wait, did he say Bertz? Wasn't that a woman talking?"

Reaper: "Hum, must be his sister."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "This is Sky-Eye. Allied naval forces have begun their bombardment. Operation Bunker Shot is now underway. Today's my birthday, by the way. Make sure this op is so successful, they turn it into a national holiday."

Omega: "Heck of a birthday present there."

Reaper: "Don't worry, Sky-Eye. I'll make sure this is a good birthday present for you."

Tina: "Bone Arrow Squadron, this is Intel Officer Tina Russo onboard Goodfellow's craft. I like to see what you guys got, especially you, Reaper. Be careful."

Reaper: "All Bone Arrows, my girlfriend is onboard Goodfellow's craft. Let's show her what we're made off."

Reaper: "Fox Two!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "AA guns destroyed."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Enemy installation on Ruda Island. The attack squadron will take attack orders from Bertz and Collins from the Marine FAC."

Reaper: "Bone Arrows, break!"

Edge: "Ridgebacks, break!"

Omega: "Get 'em!"

Reaper: "Locked on!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Whiskey Team will reach the channel area shortly. Any aircraft available for support, strike the enemy stationed on both sides."

Reaper: "Roger that, Sky-Eye."

Edge: "Missile launched."

Reaper: "Reaper, Fox Two!"

Reaper: "Enemy installation destroyed."

Omega: "Got him."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Fox Three."

Reaper: "He's down!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Fire."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed."

Omega: "Nice!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Within gun range."

Reaper: "Locked on."

Reaper: "SAM destroyed."

Allied Ground Forces Soldier: "Fire incoming from the coastline!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "Whoa! Whiskey 315, we're hit!"

Collins: "Whiskey Team hit by enemy fire! Light damage! Requesting air support!"

Allied Ground Forces Soldier: "Where's our air support?"

Allied Ground Forces Soldier: "The pirates are here!"

Reaper: "Reaper, Fox Three!"

Reaper: "Got him!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Taking fire!"

Reaper: "Missile launched!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

Edge: "Proceeding to next objective."

Reaper: "Target destroyed."

Reaper: "Fire."

Reaper: "Vehicle destroyed."

Reaper: "Bad weather for a landing, huh?"

Reaper: "Fox Two."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Solid hit on building."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Data link lost."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Landing team will reach the coast in four minutes."

Reaper: "Locked on."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Half the enemy channel defense force is destroyed."

Bertz: "Echo Team. Proceeding through the channel."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Echo Team will be in battle range with the enemy fleet shortly. Any aircraft on their way to support them?"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Attack the enemy fleet in the eastern route! Echo Team is under attack."

Reaper: "What about Whiskey Team? Collins?"

Collins: "We're A-OK here, Ribbon! Get over to Echo Team on the east side! If she dies on me here, the Lieutenant's probably gonna kill us from the afterlife. It's safe under the Reaper, right? Show her!"

Reaper: "Don't worry, Collins. I'll make sure Lieutenant Bertz's sister is safe."

Bertz: "Hostile close-range fire! Shut 'em down, pirates!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "The water spray's blocking our view!"

Collins: "We're through the channel! Clear visual on our landing point."

Reaper: "Got visual on the enemy fleet. Engaging."

Reaper: "Locked on!"

Omega: "Watch your aim."

Reaper: "Enemy vessel sunk."

Edge: "I'm spiked!"

Bertz: "Echo Team. We have visual contact with hostile ships on the east side. Requesting air support."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Reaper, hit the enemy fleet in the eastern route."

Reaper: "I'm already on it."

Reaper: "I'm spiked!"

Reaper: "Missile evaded."

Omega: "Get moving!"

Reaper: "Missile launched."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Enemy vessel sunk."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Half the enemy fleet is sunk. Echo Team continuing its advance."

UNF Ground Soldier: "Thanks for the support! Let's go, people! Keep going!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Echo Team engaging enemy fleet. We have reports of casualties."

Reaper: "Dang it. Bronco, Zebu, I need you guys over here."

UNF Ground Soldier: "Hostile fire! We're losing ground!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "Damage report! Stay focused!"

Omega: "We got fighter-bombers, too. Engaging!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "I see bandits in the air above the coastline. Bone Arrows, go on ahead and engage."

Reaper: "A-10s, are you kidding me?!"

Edge: "I got that. Ridgeback 1 to all units. Intercept and engage."

Axeman: "Copy."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Landing team will reach the coast in two minutes."

Reaper: "Wilco, Sky-Eye."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "This is Sky-Eye. Confirmed substantial strikes on enemy forces. Continue with your mission."

Collins: "Whiskey Team set to reach landing point shortly."

Allied Ground Forces Soldier: "How many ships are left?"

Allied Ground Forces Soldier: "We've lost a lot of men..."

Reaper: "Locked."

Omega: "Get moving!"

Reaper: "Fire!"

Reaper: "Enemy vessel sunk."

Allied Ground Forces Soldier: "Land is just up ahead!"

Edge: "Ridgebacks, continue with your mission."

Omega: "Almost there."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Echo Team, naval fleet has been cleared out. Proceed forward."

Bertz: "Bone Arrows, thanks for your support. Hostile fleet is now a pile of debris."

Reaper: "Anytime, Bertz."

Bertz: "My brother told me about you. He said, 'when the Reaper haunts you, you've nothing to fear'."

Reaper: "Fire."

Omega: "Nice kill!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Landing team reaching the coast shortly."

Bertz: "Let's go, people! Prepare to make landing!"

Reaper: "Almost there."

Reaper: "Reaper, Fox Three!"

Omega: "Get moving!"

Reaper: "Got him!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Hit on main wing!"

Reaper: "You're not getting away."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Hostile craft retreating. Keep hitting them. They've lost the will to fight."

Reaper: "Playtime's over."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Evade!"

Reaper: "Goodnight."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Tank destroyed."

Omega: "Nice kill!"

Edge: "Next!"

Edge: "Fox Two!"

Reaper: "Fox Two!"

Collins: "Whiskey Team has landed! Commencing deployment. All air units, your support is appreciated!"

Bertz: "Echo Team successfully landed! Guess the Reaper's smiling on us today, huh?"

Edge: "Never would've expected a Grim Reaper emblem to become such a morale booster."

Reaper: "Get used to it, Edge."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "All right. Both units have landed and deployed. Stage one of Operation Bunker Shot is complete. Proceed with sweeping up remaining hostile resistance."

Reaper: "Roger that."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "...What's that?"

Omega: "Hey, what's that sound?!"

Reaper: "Where's it coming from?!"

Edge: "Above us..."

Omega: "Huh? What?!"

Edge: "Above...Holy...!"

Reaper: "OH JEEZ...!"

Omega: "Whoa, whoa, what the heck's going on?!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Landing Team Two wiped out!"

Collins: "What happened?! Give me a damage report!"

Goodfellow: "Do you copy?! All Arrowblades, report!"

Tina: "Guys?!"

Reaper: "Look out!"

Goodfellow: "All squadrons, report!"

Omega: "Bone Arrows...We're all still here, yeah?"

Reaper: "Bone Arrows fully accounted for."

Edge: "All Ridgeback units in the air."

Goodfellow: "Roger."

UNF Squadron Pilot: "Nngh! I can't hold it!"

Bertz: "Medic team! We got casualties to tend to!"

Allied Ground Forces Soldier: "Check remaining forces!"

Bronco: "What the heck's going on?!"

Reaper: "It's happening again..."

Edge: "That was...Ulysses..."

Omega: "What? A meteor?! There's still more of 'em up there?!"

Goodfellow: "We didn't have any advance warning...That couldn't have been a natural meteor strike."

Omega: "So what is it, then?! Some kind of space weapon?!"

Edge: "I had my fill of this sight 20 years ago...I can't believe I'm seeing it again..."

Reaper: "I had my fill of this site when I was a little kid. I can't believe this is happening again."

Omega: "We got bandits! They're aren't done yet!"

Reaper: "Dang it!"

Goodfellow: "It's Ulysses part two, huh...? Dang it, I can't make contact with the main force."

Omega: "Are you kidding me? That attack just wiped out the air and ground forces behind us?"

Reaper: "Dang it. We're barely getting by the asteroids!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "This is Sky-Eye. All ground teams, report."

Collins: "Anyone that couldn't get on land got wiped out."

Bertz: "We have about 30 percent of our force left. We do still have some offensive power, including MBTs."

Omega: "Omega. So now what? Are we retreating?"

Collins: "It'll be up to your commander to decide."

Omega: "Argh! More of them!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Commander Goodfellow, it's your call."

Reaper: "Goodfellow?"

Goodfellow: "All units, we're continuing with the operation. We can't have it end like this. Operation Bunker Shot is still underway!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "All units, continue the operation! We have the strength to win this!"

Reaper: "Roger, all Bone Arrow units, let's do this, even if meteors are falling from the sky!"

Omega: "Copy!"

Edge: "Edge, roger. Ridgeback units, did you hear that?"

Collins: "We got nothing to be afraid off. Not with the Grim Reaper haunting the skies!"

Bertz: "You said it! On the ground and in the air...We can do this!"

Reaper: "Fox Two!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Enemy batteries found on the face of the mountains. Destroy them before they block our ground troops' progress."

Bertz: "Reaper, we'll be advancing in tandem with your attack."

Reaper: "Roger that, Bertz."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Hostile fighters are also entering your airspace. Commence tandem ground and air strike!"

UNF Squadron Pilot: "All units, follow the Reaper!"

Bertz: "I got your six, people! Just keep going forward!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "Go, go, go!"

Reaper: "Go everybody! I'll give you cover! We can do this!"

Reaper: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

Bertz: "Gun battery silenced. The Reaper at work, huh?"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Bertz: "Enemy on the retreat! Forward, forward!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

Bertz: "Thanks for that support!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "30% of hostile coastal defenses silent."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "The Reaper! He's come across the Adriatic!"

Bertz: "We're on the slope, in the artillery's blind spot."

Reaper: "Solid hit on building."

Reaper: "Reaper, target destroyed."

Bertz: "We can't pierce their armor! Aim for the gun barrels."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Half of hostile coastal defenses down!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "Thanks for the support!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Ground forces have flanked the enemy's artillery line. We can do it!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "AA guns destroyed."

Bertz: "Forward hostiles destroyed! We did it!"

Edge: "Gun battery destroyed!"

Omega: "Got one over here, too!"

Edge: "I won't lose to you guys."

Omega: "Hah! Like we're gonna let you win!"

Reaper: "You'll never beat us, Single Line."

Edge: "Evade! Evade!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

Reaper: "Fire, fire, fire!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Data link lost."

Reaper: "I can dodged this one."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "AA guns destroyed."

Omega: "Good kill."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Locked on."

Reaper: "Tank destroyed."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Missile launched."

Reaper: "Target destroyed."

Reaper: "I got you now!"

Collins: "Enemy has abandoned their first defense line. Keep going. Stand firm! Keep going and don't turn back!"

Allied Ground Forces Soldier: "Go! Go! Go!"

Reaper: "Fox Three!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Break! Break!"

Collins: "Closing in on gun battery. Back me up."

Omega: "Get 'em!"

Reaper: "Locked on."

Reaper: "He's down!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Going down!"

Reaper: "This isn't your day."

Omega: "Kill 'em!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Fire."

Reaper: "I missed."

Omega: "Data link lost!"

Reaper: "Target hit."

Reaper: "Bull's eye!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Bandit down."

Reaper: "Locked on!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Omega: "Get moving!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "The pirates opened a path for us! All teams, forward!"

Omega: "Go!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Ground forces have penetrated enemy defense line."

Edge: "Ridgebacks, hit them hard!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Enemy ground forces pouring in! Proceed with bombing ops!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "Reaper! Bombers above us! Get 'em!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "This is our territory up ahead! Stop them!"

Reaper: "All Bone Arrows, engage the bombers! Don't let them get near our ground forces!"

Collins: "We've broken through! Much obliged, Reaper!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Edge: "Got him!"

UNF Ground Soldier: "Enemy tanks destroyed! That was a Single Line craft that got 'em!"

Omega: "Sweet!"

Reaper: "Bomber destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Three bombers left."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Darn! They're pushing us back!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Edge: "Next!"

Reaper: "Bomber destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Two bombers left."

Bertz: "If you see anyone down, hide them in the shadows of the rocks! Nobody's being left behind."

Reaper: "I will make sure that Tina sees me in one piece!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "This is getting bad!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Within gun range."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "All units! Strike the Reaper."

Reaper: "I promised to Tina that I can make a difference. Now, I am making that difference."

Reaper: "Bomber destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "One bomber left."

Reaper: "I'm on him!"

Reaper: "Fire!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "I'll teach 'em to mess with us."

Allied Ground Forces Soldier: "We're being bombed again!"

Allied Ground Forces Soldier: "When is this gonna stop?"

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Hostile bomber destroyed!"

Allied Ground Forces Soldier: "Air squadrons! Thanks for the support!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "AA guns destroyed."

Omega: "Nice kill."

Bronco: "Move outta my way!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "All squadrons, be advised, ground forces cannot advance. Support them now!"

Reaper: "Roger!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed."

Reaper: "AA guns destroyed."

Reaper: "Fox Two!"

Reaper: "SAM destroyed."

Reaper: "Missile, evading!"

Reaper: "I evaded the missile."

Reaper: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Reaper: "Vehicle destroyed."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Time to drive 'em back."

Reaper: "Locked on!"

Reaper: "Bingo!"

Omega: "Good kill."

Reaper: "Missile launched."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed."

Reaper: "AA guns destroyed."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Ground target destroyed."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Active enemy force- down to 30%."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Shoot down the Reaper! Don't let him any further inland!"

Bertz: "I'm not letting anyone die like a dog here. Everyone is coming back alive!"

Reaper: "You said it, Bertz."

Tina: "The Grim Reaper..."

Reaper: "I have a lock."

Omega: "Kill 'em!"

Reaper: "You're not getting away!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Darn it!"

Reaper: "Bandit down!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "I'm going down!"

Reaper: "I'm on his tail."

Reaper: "Fox Two."

Reaper: "He's down!"

Reaper: "Bandit acquired."

Omega: "Get 'em!"

Reaper: "Fox Three!"

Reaper: "Got him!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "I'm hit! It's the Reaper!"

Reaper: "I'm on his six."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "I can't shake him off!"

Reaper: "I missed."

Reaper: "I'm still on him."

Omega: "Kill 'em!"

Reaper: "You're not getting away."

Omega: "Get 'em!"

Reaper: "Bandit destroyed."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "AA guns destroyed."

Omega: "Nice kill!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Ground target destroyed."

Reaper: "I dodged it."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "AA guns destroyed."

Omega: "Whew! Sweet!"

Omega: "Get 'em!"

Reaper: "Vehicle destroyed."

Reaper: "Target destroyed."

Reaper: "SAM destroyed."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Omega: "Get 'em!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Enemy coastal defenses losing operational coherence!"

Allied Ground Forces Soldier: "The enemy's falling back!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Almost there. Destroy the enemy strongholds!"

Allied Ground Forces Soldier: "Fire! Stand your ground!"

Reaper: "Let's go Bone Arrows! Let's stomp USEA to the ground!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Enemy vehicle destroyed."

Omega: "Good kill!"

Reaper: "I have a lock."

Omega: "Kill 'em!"

Reaper: "He's down!"

Omega: "Evading!"

Reaper: "Locked on!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "I'm spiked."

Reaper: "Fox Three!"

Reaper: "Say goodbye."

Reaper: "Missile launched."

Reaper: "Got him!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Main engine down!"

Enemy Ground Soldier: "That's the enemy ace! Bring him down!"

Reaper: "Fire!"

Reaper: "I missed."

Reaper: "You're not getting away!"

Reaper: "Playtime's over!"

Axeman: "You're mine!"

Omega: "What? Darn, we're getting behind!"

Reaper: "We won't be for long."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Goodnight."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Number two craft! Ugh, not again..."

Omega: "Kill 'em!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "It ain't over til it's over!"

Reaper: "You said it, Sky-Eye."

Omega: "Get moving!"

Reaper: "I can evade this one."

Reaper: "Missile launched."

Reaper: "Bandit down!"

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "I'm going down!"

UNF Squadron Pilot: "We got the Grim Reaper on our side!"

Reaper: "Fox Two!"

Reaper: "Bandit destroyed."

Omega: "Nice!"

Edge: "Ridgebacks, don't fall behind."

Reaper: "Right on his six."

Enemy Fighter Pilot: "Evade, evade!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Edge: "All units, keep moving!"

Omega: "Get moving!"

Reaper: "You're mine!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "All hostile units in the enemy squadron destroyed!"

Reaper: "That only leaves the ground targets."

Reaper: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Reaper: "SAM destroyed."

Reaper: "AA guns destroyed."

Omega: "Good kill."

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: AA guns destroyed."

Reaper: "Locked on!"

Reaper: "Fire!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

Bertz: "We've determined the position of their squad's support fire. Circle around behind them."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Two targets left."

Edge: "Almost there."

Omega: "Get moving!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "AA guns destroyed."

Omega: "Nice!"

Reaper: "Missile launched!"

Reaper: "Firing!"

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "One target left."

Edge: "Copy!"

Omega: "Copy!"

Reaper: "Copy!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Fire everything you've got."

Reaper: "Let's finish this!"

Bertz: "We still got ammo! Fire!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "The ground forces are taking casualties."

Reaper: "Missile launched."

Reaper: "Vehicle destroyed."

Reaper: "Locked on!"

Reaper: "AA guns destroyed!"

Omega: "Nice!"

Reaper: "You're history!'

Reaper: "Target destroyed!"

AWACS Sky-Eye: "All enemy strongholds destroyed! All ground teams, report."

Collins: "This is Whiskey Team. Ground forces suppressed."

Bertz: "Echo Team. We're all green here, too."

AWACS Sky-Eye: "Enemy positions silenced and air superiority secured. Operation Bunker Shot successful."

Reaper: "Yeah!"

Omega: "We did it? We really did it! Yahoo!"

Edge: "Whew...Ridgebacks, mission complete."

Goodfellow: "Great job, everyone."

Reaper: "Woo-hoo!"

Tina: "The Ribbon..."

Goodfellow: "From here on in, we'll be facing enemy resistance across a massive stretch of land. That, and someone's watching us from up high, too. We're going to free the world from both of these threats...and you're going to be here to witness it."

Reaper: "How bout it, Single Line lady?"

Edge: "Faster and higher...Will you be the one to go there?"


	32. Chapter 15B: Operation Bunker Shot

Chapter 15B: Operation Bunker Shot.

The pilots of the Bone Arrow, Ridgeback and other squadrons of Task Force 118 arrived back at the base after completing one of the toughest operations they ever had in th war: Operation Bunker Shot. Despite a meteor strike from Ulysses from a space weapon during the mission, the UN forces has managed to successfully landed on the territory claimed by USEA. Anyway, after the usual post-landing checks, Daffy, Omega, Bronco, Zebu, Lexi, Lance, Fencer, Axeman, and other Arrowblades pilots heads for the debriefing room where Goodfellow is waiting for them and Tina waiting for Daffy. Goodfellow starts the debriefing.

"Great to see all of you back here. The landing operation was a success, albeit a costly one. It'll definitely give us the advantage as we commence operations across the Eurasian continent. Meanwhile, though, it' still slow going for the battle lines in western Russia, where a separate operation is currently underway. The Butterfly Master's craft were spotted over Moscow. We still have no idea where he's actually based, though. As for the space weapon we saw in acton, we'll brief you on what we know later on. For now, I want you all to take a well-deserved rest." Goodfellow said.

But before everyone is about to leave, Tina stops them.

"Hold it. Before you all leave, I believe I got a answer for Reaper." Tina said.

"What's going on?" Goodfellow asked in concern.

"I proposed to Tina earlier before the mission briefing, Goodfellow." Daffy said.

With that, everyone listens on as Daffy and Tina continues on Daffy's proposal earlier in the day.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you." Tina said as she leaps onto Daffy and gives him dozen of kisses.

Everyone was happy for Daffy and Tina as Daffy places an engagement ring on Tina's finger. Even Lexi and the Ridgebacks were happy for the two ducks. For Daffy, he is the happiest duck alive. He will be spending the rest of his life with the woman he loves.

"Hey, everyone, how bout a party tonight. Not only this will be a party to celebrate our victory in Operation Bunker Shot, but also an engagement party for Tina and Reaper." Omega said.

"I say that's a good idea." Zebu said.

"I'm in." Bronco said.

"Goodfellow, what do you say?" Omega asked.

"I guess we can have a party. However, we'll have to throw the party after I brief you on the space weapon we saw in action." Goodfellow said.

"Seems fair enough." Daffy said.

With that, everyone prepares for the party. After a few hours of preparing, everyone has to report back to the briefing room for Goodfellow's briefing on the space weapon.

"All right everyone. I know how you want to get this party started, but right now, I have to brief you on the space weapon that we saw in action during Operation Bunker Shot. So, let's proceed." Goodfellow said as the projector loads up and loads the specs of the space weapon on the screen. "We've obtained detailed information on an orbital weapon called the OLDS. It's part of what they call the 'Shattered Skies Project'. It was created in order to keep the Ulysses fragments away from geosynchronous orbit range, but Wernher R&amp;D secretly used the system to help them deploy a tactical weapon. The system uses lasers fired from satellites to vaporize the surface of orbital matter, using the resulting thrust to change its orbit. Instead of readjusting orbits to keep the Earth safe, they've rejiggered it to send the fragments crashing to the surface, in the area of their choice. They still haven't fully analyzed the effect of these orbital strikes. I doubt it's very accurate as a weapon yet. However, in theory at least, OLDS can be used to attack anywhere across the entire planet. We have Ulysses part two on our hands here. OLDS does have a safely latch of sorts which makes it impossible for the network to target manmade objects in orbit. However, it'll only be a matter of time before Wernher deactivates it. We'll be expanding the range of Operation Eternal Liberation. Campaigns are underway withi the Eurasian continent as well. The Arrowblades will be reorganized by squadron and will partcipate in ops across the entire continent. Any of you think you can top our ace? I look forward to seeing you try. Dismissed." Goodfellow explained while referring the ace to Daffy.

With that, everyone heads for the party to celebrate their victory and Daffy and Tina's engagement. During the party, they talk about the Ulysses and how it affected them upon see it raining down again, thus giving them flashbacks to 20 years ago.

Meanwhile, at the unknown location, a little girl is humming as a projector is loading as the man who gives the history lessons speaks.

"Well, you're sounding chipper. Something good happen to you?" the man asked.

"I finally found a decent opponent. That ribbon guy should provide plenty of fun." the girl said as she continues to hum.

"The Papillon Project...I think another page in history is about to be turned. Is there any way to solve the lag issues with data transfer, though? I'm sure you must feel cramped here." the man asked.

At that moment, the girl removes a device, which also revealed her identity. She is an anthro duck. She had white feathers, brown hair, black eyes, light orange beak, and she is wearing a purple outfit that runs up to her neck. Her name is Camilla and she is known as the Butterfly Master. Camilla then flip a switch to look out the windows to see the Earth from orbit.

"Not at all. I like it. I've got a front-row seat to the whole thing." Camilla said as she took out a pair of headsets of and continues to hum a song as her Papillon Project satellite, with the Butterfly emblem, continues to orbit the Earth.

Meanwhile, at another unknown location, a red light flashes as it shows a emblem. The emblem shows a red and black squared mobius strip.

**That's the end of this chapter. Does the mobius strip sounds familiar to you? Anyway, please review. I would like to hear from you.**


	33. Chapter 16: Marriage

**Here is chapter 16 everybody.**

Chapter 16: Marriage.

It's been 4 weeks since Operation Bunker Shot, and Daffy and Tina are excited for their wedding day. Everyone of Task Force 118 went back to Los Angeles so that they can help with the wedding. Goodfellow was able to use some of his money to help provide for the wedding, like guests from Daffy and Tina's side of the family, and everyone in Task Force 118, including Bugs, Lola, Alvin, Speedy, Porky, Omega, Bronco, Zebu, Lexi, Lance, Fencer, and Axeman. Collins and Bertz would loved to be at the wedding, but they have to stay at the frontlines battling the forces of USEA, but they did give their best wishes to the young duck couple. Anyway, they were to arrive at the Church at 10AM. It was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for a wedding. Their family and friends were all excited, but Daffy and Tina are more excited. Anyway…Daffy was at his room in Bugs' house. He woke up at 6AM that morning. He took a nice shower to wake himself up and relax. After the shower, he pulled out his best tux. It was a gorgeous black tux, custom tailored just for him. He wanted to look his best for his big day. He was about to eat breakfast with Bugs, who is one of his groomsmen, when there came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Daffy said.

He went to answer the door. It was the rest of the groomsmen Omega, Bronco, Zebu, and Viper, Daffy's old flight lead.

"Hello, Reaper." Viper said.

"Hey guys, come in." said Daffy.

All came inside. Daffy sat down at the table and ate his breakfast.

"Hey, guys." Bugs greeted.

"Morning, Bugs." Viper said.

"Looking smooth gentlemen." Daffy said.

"How are you this morning?" Viper asked.

"A little nervous."

"Everything's gonna be fine, Reaper." Omega said.

"Yes. The only thing that should be on your mind is Tina." Bronco said.

"Yeah, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love." Daffy said.

"Yes, you two make a great couple." Zebu said.

Meanwhile at Tina's apartment…Tina got up early that morning at 6AM too. She took a nice long bath to relax. In her bath robe, she went back to her room. She placed her dress on the bed to admire it. It was a beautiful long gown that was of the shoulder. The trail wasn't very long, but it had a beautiful lace design. She also tried on her silky gloves that came up to her elbows. She took her veil and tried it on in front of her mirror. She admired herself and let out a sigh of joy. Meanwhile, the bridesmaids, Lola, Viper's ex-wife name Jenny, a few female ducks name Clarie, Madison, which Tina became friends with when she started working with Daffy, and Tina's older sister Victoria had slept over the night before. They were just getting up when they heard Tina came out of the room. They went to the kitchen and found Tina making breakfast.

"Morning, Tina." chanted the girls.

"Morning." said Tina.

"Mmm! Smells good or some junk, whatcha cooking?" asked Clarie. She is a duck with white feathers, light orange beak, black eyes, and long brown hair.

"Waffles."

"How are you this morning?" asked Victoria.

"A little nervous."

"Me too. And it's not even my wedding. Wait, I don't know if I am nervous." Lola said.

"Everything is gonna be fine. When I married Viper, I was nervous at first, but then, it becomes fine." Jenny said. She is a duck with yellow feathers, orange beak, black eyes, and long black hair.

"The wedding will be great." Madison said. She is also a duck with brown feathers, orange beak, black eyes, and long blonde hair.

Back at Daffy's apartment, Daffy has finished getting dress. He came out of his room, looking very sweet and sharp in his tux.

"Looking smooth Daffy." Bugs said.

"Tina has no idea how lucky she is to marry a guy like you." Omega said.

There came a knock on the door. Bronco went to open it and it was Daffy's parents. He greeted them and let them in.

"Hello boys. You all look handsome" said Daffy's mother Rebecca. She was wearing a red dress. She was over flowing with joy. Daffy's father, Daniel, was wearing a tux with a rose on the side pocket.

"You look good son." Daniel said. "We're so proud of you." he and Rebecca came up to him and they hugged him.

"Are you boys ready?" asked Rebecca.

"We're ready." said the guys.

Back at Tina's…the bridesmaids were just putting on their makeup. Their dresses were light blue, but their ribbons were red for their hair and they are in the form of the infinity symbol, to represent the infinity ribbon on Daffy's Grim Reaper emblem. Their bouquets were light blue roses.

"Come on out Tina." said Victoria.

Tina came out of her room. Her dress fits her perfectly, she had on a necklace of pearls and the veil on her head. The girls let out a high-pitched squeal of joy.

"Wow, Tina, you really look like a princess for your day." said Victoria.

"Reaper doesn't know how lucky he is to be marrying a girl like you." Clarie said.

There came a knock at the door. Lola went to open it and it was Tina and Victoria's parents. She greeted them and let them in.

"Oh my! You look beautiful!" Tina's mother Susan said. She was wearing a blue dress. She was very vibrant and overflowing with joy. Frank was wearing a tux with a rose on the side pocket. He was happy for Tina.

"Tina, you look beautiful." said Frank. "We're proud of you." he and Susan came up to her and they hugged her.

"Are you girls ready? Cause the limo is here." said Susan.

"We're ready." said the girls.

One hour before the mass, the guests were arriving at the Church. Among them are Daffy and Tina's relatives, Tina's brother Michael, Bugs and Daffy's neighbors Yosemite Sam, Granny, Sylvester, Tweety, Witch Lezah and her son. Daffy's friend Foghorn Leghorn, Goodfellow, Lexi, Lance, Fencer, Axeman, Victoria's husband and son, and everyone from Task Force 118. They are waiting for the ceremony to begin.

One hour later, the wedding march began. Down the precession went. First came the flower girl and the ring bearer. Then came the bridesmaids and groomsmen. First was Bugs and Lola, then Viper and Jenny, then Omega and Claire, Bronco and Madison, and finally Zebu and Victoria. Victoria's husband don't mind Zebu walking Victoria down the aisle since he's a young kid. Once they all pass through, the guests stood up. Down came Tina with her father. She looked so beautiful that it took Daffy's breath away. Once they proceeded down the aisle, Frank gave Tina's hand to Daffy. Daffy and Tina then proceeded to the altar, kneeled down, and the priest blessed them with holy water and begins the nuptial contract.

"Daffy Duck, do you take Tina Russo as your lawful wife, according to the rite of our Holy Mother the Church?" asked the priest.

"I do." Daffy replied.

"Tina Russo, do you take Daffy Duck as your lawful husband, according to the rite of our Holy Mother the Church?" asked the priest.

"I do." Tina replied.

After that, the couple join their right hands to pledge.

"I, Daffy Duck, take Tina Russo, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." Daffy said.

"I. Tina Russo, take Daffy Duck, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." Tina said.

The priest, in Latin, pronounces the words of sanction and blessing.

"Ego conjungo vos in matri monium, in nomine Patris, et Filiiet Spiritus Sancti, Amen." the priest speaks while he makes over the couple the sign of the cross, then sprinkles them with holy water.

The priest then blesses the ring, a symbol of faithfulness, and sprinkles it with holy water. He gives it to the groom.

While he puts it on the third finger of the bride's left hand, Daffy says…

"With this ring, I thee wed, and plight unto thee my troth."

The priest does the same process and gives the ring to the bride. She does the same with Daffy. Afterwards, the Nuptial Mass begins. After going through the Nuptial Mass and Blessing, near the end, the priest says…

"Now by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Daffy lifted Tina's veil and they kissed tenderly. The guests applauded and were joyous to see them. Susan and Rebecca were in tears of joy. Frank, Daniel, Michael and Victoria let a tear escape. Daffy and Tina walked up the aisle together arm in arm. They went outside and started to take pictures with the wedding party. The limo was waiting for them and Daffy and Tina went alone together in the limo on their way to the reception.

In the limo, Daffy and Tina sat back and let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow." sighed Daffy.

"Oh I'm so happy!" giggled Tina. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Me too." Daffy said. "So we're leaving tonight for our honeymoon?"

"Yeah, Italy's gonna be great." replied Tina.

The two then kissed until they arrived at the reception hall.

At the reception hall, all of Daffy and Tina's guests were there. The place was full of happy faces. The DJ, who was Omega , introduced the couple in once they arrived.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I'm pleased to welcome the two ducks of the hour! Please give your hands, paws, wings together for Mr. and Mrs. Duck! Congratulations newlyweds!" Omega said.

When Daffy and Tina came into the reception hall, they were joyously received with applause. They were led to the main table where the rest of the wedding party was already sitting.

"Now before these two 'lovebird' sit down," Omega speak. Everyone laugh. "let's ask them to come down to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife." Alvin said.

They both walked to the dance floor and the lights grew dim. A spotlight shrone on them and their wedding song, a remix version of Blue Skies, played. As the song plays, Tina wrapped her arms around his neck. Daffy then placed his hands on her waist. She rested her hand on his shoulders and he rested his head on hers. They danced to the song, a remix version of Blue Skies.

_I have so far to go_  
_And only heaven knows_  
_Yes I have so far to go_  
_Heaven knows_

_The wide blue skies (2x)_  
_*Ahhh*_  
_The wide blue skies_  
_*Wide and blue skies*_

_I've been finding_  
_*Everything is about to change*_  
_That the choice it will make..._  
_*Wide blue skies always the same (wide blue skies)*_  
_Thats its never gonna change_

_I have so far to go _  
_And only heaven knows_  
_Yes I have so far to go _  
_Heaven knows _  
_(2x)_

_-Guitar Solo-_

_I have so far to go_  
_And only heaven knows_  
_Yes I have so far to go_  
_Heaven knows_  
_(5x)_

"I love you, Tina." Daffy said.

"I love you too, Daffy." Tina said.

Everyone applauded as they finished the dance.

"Now for the father-daughter and mother-son dance." Omega said.

Frank and Rebecca came up gallantly to the dance floor.

Mind if we cut in?" Frank and Rebecca said.

"Not at all." Daffy and Tina said.

Tina danced with Frank while Daffy danced with Rebecca.

"Thanks dad for everything you've done for me." said Tina.

"No problem sweetheart. I want nothing but the best for you."

Everyone applauded for them too. Afterwards, the reception went well with Tina tossing the bouquet, which Lola won, the cutting of the cake, etc. After it was over, Goodfellow wanted to talk to the newlyweds.

"Congratulations you two." Goodfellow said.

"Thanks." Daffy and Tina said.

"Now, before you two leave, I have a wedding present for the two of you." Goodfellow said.

Goodfellow then pulls out a certiciate. He hands it to the Ducks. When Daffy and Tina looked over it, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"You got us a house?" Tina asked.

"I thought that since you two are now married, why not?" Goodfellow said.

At that moment, Tina began to have tears of joy. She hugs him.

"Thank you, Goodfellow." Tina said.

"Thank you so much, Goodfellow." Daffy said.

"You're welcome." Goodfellow said.

Afterwards, everyone leaves and Daffy and Tina enjoys their honeymoon before they had to get back to the Arrowblades to continue fighting against USEA. For Daffy, he is the happiest duck alive, now that he is married to the woman he loves: Tina Russo Duck.

**That's the end of this chapter, and lots of Shattered Skies Universe references. Well, I have some bad news. I'm gonna have to put this story on a cliffhanger because the game is in a cliffhanger. So I will not continue this story until further notice. Sorry if I upset you. I hope you continue to follow me and hopefully you can read my other stories. Anyway, please review. I would like to hear from you. Also, lyrics of the Infinity remix version of 'Blue Skies' is copyrighted by Stephanie Cooke and the Project Aces team.**


End file.
